Mudblood Me
by PurePlaylist14
Summary: Hermione is seeing disturbing things, and with her best friend missing, questions her sanity. This story is full of mixed emotions! You'll laugh, you'll cry and i arure you... you'll have a great time! Disclaimer to J.K. Rowling and Mooch McFly!
1. Chapter 1

Mudblood Me

Chapter 1 - Interesting Train Ride

"Hermione!" called the tall red head in front of her, "We're gunna miss the train!"

"No we won't Ronald." Said the frizzy haired, brown eyed girl, "Besides, Harry isn't here yet."

"He knows where the train is. Maybe he's already there."

"We're supposed to meet here!" Hermione had worry in her eyes. "I'm worried!"

Ron grabbed her arm and gently pulled her along. "He's fine 'Mione! Come on! It leaves any minute!"

She reluctantly let Ron lead her to the train and boarded with one last glance at the Platform.

...

Harry still hadn't shown up by the time the train had started. By this time Hermione had been pacing and worrying.

"What happened? What if he's hurt? What if someone took him!? Ron! We have to look for him!"

She went on rambling, unaware of the handsome blonde outside the compartment, listening contently.

"What if…" Hermione froze.

" 'Mione?" She slowly looked over at Ron, who sat with his back to the door. "Hermione, what is it?"

"N-n…"

"Spit it out Granger!" said the blonde boy, coming into view of the door.

"Mind your own business, Malfoy!" shouted Ron. He turned and faced the boy with anger in his eyes.

"Harry…"Ron hadn't heard the girl, but 'Malfoy' had.

"Where is he, Mudblood? To afraid to come to school now, huh?"

"Don't call her that, Malfoy!"

The boys were now standing face to face, but were interrupted by Hermione screaming.

"Hermione!" she collapsed, but Malfoy caught her. "Give her to me!" Ron snatched Hermione out of the blonde's arms and sat her down on the compartment seat. "Hermione!" Ron stood over the unconscious girl, not knowing what to do.

"You stupid Weasel! Let me see her." Ron, too shocked to object, let him try and help her. "Mudblood!" He lightly slapped her face and shook her. She stirred slightly and moaned. Malfoy conjured a wet cloth and applied it to her head. "There. Back to your annoying, smart-alecky self." Then he walked out of the room, leaving a frantic Ron to tend to Hermione. A small crowd had gathered around the compartment, probably from the scream. All of them Gryffindors. He walked back to his compartment and sat down next his lug of a friend, Goyle. Crab sat across from Goyle with Pansy sitting across Malfoy.

"Dracy-poo!" said the black-haired, pug-faced Pansy. "Sit next to me!"

"There is no room." At that, Draco turned and looked out at the passing land, ignoring the black haired, pug-faced, girl to fume.

...

"Hermione!"

I felt myself fall, but I didn't hit the ground. I was caught by strong and warm arms. I heard voices, but I didn't understand them. Then I felt someone grab me. They weren't warm or comfortable. Then I felt myself being laid down. I hated being the means of this whole scare. I don't know why that affected me so much… I mean, it wasn't real… Was it? I heard some more fuzzy voices, then warm hands lightly slapping me. Then I felt myself shaking, my head hurt and I managed a moan. Then I felt a wet cloth on my forehead. I opened my eyes, barley enough to see a tall, strong, blonde walking away, and a mass of bright red consuming the rest of my sight. I heard Ron saying my name, trying to get me to wake up. I shifted and looked at him.

"What happened 'Mione?"

"I saw- I- I-"

"What is it?" I started crying and felt his cool, uncomfortable arms around me. I didn't want to tell him what I saw. And I didn't want to see the image of Harry lying dead on the floor with Voldemort standing over him.

AN - Like it? Please review, it's my first story!

thanks!

-PurePlaylist14


	2. Chapter 2 Alone

Chapter 2 - Alone

"Would you be willing to give me them, for your life, Potter?" hissed the bald, snake like man.

"Don't you dare hurt them! Stay away! You want me, you've got me, but don't you _dare_ touch them!" screamed the raven haired boy, with an interesting scar on his head.

"Oh," the snake like man walked forward, "I think I will. How about that Mudblood of yours? I'll send her a picture right now!" the evil man clapped his skinny, white hands together and turned to a tall, blonde and masked man. "Lucius. Send a picture… of Harry here, dead. Oh and me standing over him! Hahaha. Wonderful!"

"Yes my Lord!" the snake man turned to Harry, and smiled.

"That will shake them up quite a bit. Oh! Maybe him calling her name?!"

"I'll kill you!" Harry ran toward him, but the snake man pointed a… wooden stick, at the boy, and a red light shot out and hit him. He crumpled on the floor and wriggled in pain.

"Stupid Harry Potter. You will lose!" the boy looked up at the man, before he was hit with another flash of light.

...

As the train neared the castle, Hermione went to the restrooms to change, but the line was huge, so she turned back and went to her compartment.

"That was fast – Why aren't you dressed?"

"Can you stand outside real quick? The lines are way too long!"

"Sure 'Mione." Ron left and stood outside. She was in the middle of getting changed, when she saw Harry again. This time, alive and in pain. She tried to push it out of her mind, but was blinded by the nonstop images of Harry screaming and squirming and… slowly dying. She screamed for it to stop, and held her head, shaking it back and forth, trying to make it go away. She felt cool hands grab her, and screamed even louder, thinking it was Voldemort coming for her.

"Hermione!"

"No!!!"

"Hermione! It's me! Calm down!!!"

She slowly looked up at his dark blue eyes.

"Ron…" She fell to the floor, unaware that she was in nothing but her underwear. "He has him! He's killing him!"

"Shhh. It's OK Hermione! Come on… uh… Get dressed." Her cheeks grew bright red, and pushed him out and hurriedly finished getting dressed. She curled up into a ball on the seat, and fell asleep.

...

My head hurt. Bad. It felt like someone had hit me in the head with a hammer, over and over. I opened my eyes and started to sit up, but froze.

"Oh,"

Ron was getting dressed. In the same stage he found me.

I looked away, and blushed. "Sorry!"

"It's OK."

I was kinda shocked. I always thought that Ron would be slightly more muscular, being tall and all, but he was pretty scrawny.

"Kay." I still didn't look at him as I sat up. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

"I didn't think you'd be awake yet."

"Oh," was all I could say. It was a quiet ride the rest of the way. And all the way to the Great Hall.

I couldn't wait to see my other friends. Not that I had many. Just my dorm girls, but they could always make me feel better. It was a strange friendship. We were all so different! Kind of like a muggle series called Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Portia, the Pretty Blonde; Ophelia, the Quiet-yet-tough-girl; Brooklyn, the Pretty Triplet that _has_ to be tough; Ruby, the silent and fierce girl; and me, the shy, unattractive, bookworm. Brooklyn was always coming up with ways to make all our lives difficult, or in her words, 'exciting!'

I sat down next to Portia. "Hi Portia."

"Hey!" She hugged me so tight I could barley breath. For a sissy, she was pretty tough.

"Can't breathe, girl!"

She let go of me slowly. "Sorry! I've missed you! We all did!" Ophelia, Brook and Ruby all nodded and leaned in.

"So," said Brook, "What happened on the train? Ron wouldn't let anyone near you!" they all laughed.

"Oh." This was awkward. "Well, it's nothing really-"

"Screaming and fainting isn't nothing!"

"Portia, you are way too loud!"

"Don't change the subject! What happened?"

"I- I."

"What?" they all said together.

I leaned in closer, and they followed. "I saw – I-" I looked down. "I saw Harry."

"That's all?"

"No, Portia, it's not. He was- dead." I didn't know if they heard the last part, but they obviously did.

"Do you think it's true?"

"I don't know."

I left it at that. The first years were gushing through, and I couldn't help but feel a little better. It reminded me of my first year. With Ron... And Harry.

The newcomers were being sorted, and only 3 kids made it into Gryffindor so far. 13 in Slytherin, 5 in Hufflepuff, and 8 in Ravenclaw.

After all the sorting was done, Gryffindor had about 23 new comers. I hope that's more than the Slytherins.

Dumbledore was at the stand and cleared his throat as usual. Then he said the original to the new comers, but then he started talking about Harry.

"Harry Potter is missing. If any of you know anything about his whereabouts, we ask you to talk to any of your teachers. There is a search party looking for him. If you-" I saw another image of Harry. And more and more and more! They wouldn't stop! I pleaded for them to stop! I screamed for _Him_ to stop hurting him! I felt like I was going to through up. As if I was being tortured with Harry. I pleaded and screamed but it wouldn't stop. I saw a flash of green. Harry dropped to the floor. I screamed as loud as I could at _Him_. Voldemort. I would kill him! Then he pointed his wand at me. I was scared. He wasn't going to kill me. He was going to torture me. I saw a flash of red and felt as if needles were shoved into my skin. I wanted it to stop! Please! Make it stop!!! Stop! Stop!! STOP!!!

...

Dumbledore was cut off by screaming. It was Hermione. She was screaming and squirming. She was begging for it to stop. Who to stop what? I looked over at her, she was sweating. Her friends were frantic, and it looked as if someone was casting the Cruciatus curse on her. I wanted it to stop too. She looked so hurt. I felt the urge to Stupefy whoever was hurting her! Wait, why should I care? She's a Mudblood. And I'm Draco Malfoy. We could never be friends. Ever.

...

"Hermione!"

"'Mimes!"

"What's wrong?"

"Make it stop! Make it stop! It hurts it hurts, it hurts!" Professor McGonagall had rushed from her seat, and was now at Hermione's side. I've never seen anything like it before. It was like she wasn't here. Her body was here, but her mind… she was seeing something… something far away.

"Ow! Ow, ow! Stop!"

"Hermione, dear what's wrong?" Hermione was gripping onto the table so hard her knuckles were white. "Ms. Granger?" McGonagall didn't even know what was going on.

"Harry! Don't kill him, please!"

"Hermione," I was scared. She wasn't my best friend, but I cared for her. "Where are you?"

"Don't kill him! Take me instead! Let him go! Please!"

"HERMIONE!"

It looked as if someone threw ice water on her. She was breathing heavy and looked scared.

"Ms. Granger, what on earth happened?"

"Harry! We have to find Harry! He's got him! I know it! We have to save him!"

"Who has him?"

"Voldemort."

...

I was stunned. I didn't think Hermione would have the guts to say his name. But then again, she was so much stronger than all of us.

McGonagall took Mimes to the Hospital Wing. I looked around. Everyone was staring at her. I wanted to smack them. She was going through so much. Well, I think. She's obviously seeing disturbing images. After a while, I got up and Ophelia, Ruby and Portia followed. We weren't really close to Mimes, but we cared for her. Especially Ophelia, she was like the mother of the group, always worried and concerned. We usually raced to the common room, but today, we all ran to the Hospital Wing. Mimes was laying down in one of the cots farther down. She looked fragile. I was never one for being affectionate, and neither was Ruby, so we let Ophelia and Portia sit on either side of her and hold her hands. We just stood at the end of the bed, looking at our friend. What happened? It's as if someone's trying to make her go crazy.

...

Ron was frozen to his seat. He was confused. What was happening to his best friend? And where was his other? He felt alone. He felt useless, and so out of control. He wanted to help 'Mione, but how can you help someone who's seeing things you can't?

...

Portia and Ophelia were on either of my sides, holding my hands. I really didn't need all of this attention, but it felt nice to be cared for. I didn't know what was going on. Why was I seeing Harry? Was it a trick? Was it Harry calling out for help? Or was it Voldemort messing with my mind? I was always so rational with these things… when I wasn't the one being messed with. I looked at the clock above Madame Pomfrey's Office. It was close to the time she usually threw the visitors out. She had made me take pills and potions. Nothing made me feel better. Pomfrey came over and shooed my room-mates out. She told me that someone was coming to help me. It seemed like forever until they came, but when they did, I wished I had savored the moment.

...

A tall, black-haired man walked through the big, oak doors. Madame Pomfrey hurried to hi, and whispered to him. He nodded and walked over to the girl.

"Granger."

"Snape."

The man pointed his wand at the girl. "Close your eyes." She was hesitant, but did so.

"Portago." Snape saw everything Hermione had in the last few hours. "Interesting."

"What?"

"It seems that someone is messing with your mind."

"Who?"

"I can't tell. But you can't let it get to you. These images you see, are not real."

"How can you be sure?"

"This is my specialty. The images you have seen are not true, but that does not mean that something else isn't happening."

"We have to find him!" Hermione got out of the cot and ran toward the door, but Snape caught her by the wrist.

"Where do plan on looking?"

"Anywhere! Everywhere! I need to find him!"

"Has it accrued to you that this may be a trick?"

"Yes. It has. But I know Voldemort has Harry!"

Snape leaned down and whispered, "The Order is looking for him. I will give them the information I've gathered from your visions." The greasy haired man let go of her and walked away. "Stay on the grounds Miss Granger, for all our sake."


	3. Chapter 3 Crying Shoulder

Chapter 3 - Crying Shoulder

I couldn't sleep at all. Every time I close my eyes I see Harry. So I got up and looked out my window. I watched the giant squid swim around. I wondered why he wasn't asleep. I doubted it was the same reason as me. I just sat and watched out my window until the squid fell asleep, and then until the sun came up. Today was going to be a long day.

...

"Hey Hermione!" said the blonde haired, bright eyed girl.

"Morning Portia." The happy girl skipped over to the sleepy one.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" the bushy haired girl shook her head. "Well, a big breakfast full of waffles and pancakes and pumpkin juice and- !"

"I get it! There'll be a lot of food!" the two girls laughed loudly, receiving complaints from the rest of the sleepy girls. "Sorry."

"Don't be! Get dressed, I'll wake up the girls."

"Good luck!"

Hermione grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom and focused on each movement she made, trying not to think of her missing best friend.

She walked out to see a pillow being thrown at Portia. Brook never was a morning person. Hermione walked over to her and shook her slightly. "Come on, Brook. Let's go eat."

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Yay! You too Ophelia!"

"Ok, ok!"

"Ruby?"

"Sure."

"Hurry up! Get dressed!"

The three girls all moaned, and Hermione and Portia laughed.

_Maybe it won't be that bad._

_..._

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron ran up to me and consumed me in a… awkward hug.

"Hey?"

"Sorry. I'm just glad you're better. You are better, right?"

"I'm getting there."

"Good!"

"Come on! Let's go lunch already!"

"Sorry, Brook."

Brook grabbed my arm, and pulled me along and didn't let go until we were all at the door.

"You can let go now!"

"Sorry." We all laughed and skipped to our table [except Ron, he just walked]

"OH!" Shouted Brook, who had suddenly stopeed.

"What?!" we all bumped into her.

She turned and looked at all of us with her 'I'm about to get us into trouble' look. "I have the most perfect of ideas to start the year off!"

We all moaned. "Brook!" said Ophelia, "can we eat first?"

"Sure, but don't eat all of it! We're gunna have a food fight!"

"WHAT?!" of course I was only one who responded like that. The others were anxious and couldn't wait. "We'll get in trouble!"

"Come on! You need some fun!" we all sat down and ate quickly. I have to admit, I've always wanted to have a food fight, but never had the guts to start one. But I wanted to do something fun! And heck, I was going to!

...

Crabbe was going on and on about how stupid he thought that school was. Then the hall doors opened and the 'Girly Gang' skipped in, laughing as if there were no troubles in the world. Even granger looked happy.

"OH!" the one in front stopped and spun around, looking as if she had found another way to use Dragon Blood. She said something and they looked like they were up to no good. Except Granger of course. She could never have major fun. I heard Pansy say something about 'wedding' and assumed she talking about ours.

"Draco!"

"What!?"

"Do you agree?"

"Sure."

"You weren't listening to me."

"Sorry, I was distracted."

"By those stupid Gryffindor girls, huh?"

"So what? Just because I'm marrying you, doesn't mean I'll like it!" I prepared myself for tears, but she just laughed.

"Dracy, you really weren't listening, were you?" I looked down at my Waffles. "I was saying that when we turn 17, we won't have to be betrothed anymore!"

"Oh, we won't?"

"No. I had my maid do some research," of course she wouldn't do anything herself, " and she found out that if anyone under age is forced to marry, they can separate when they reach 17."

"Wow! That's great!"

"Ya!" all of a sudden, I heard someone shout, 'THREE!' and was covered in gravy.

I looked around and found that the Gryffindor girls had all thrown some sort of food everywhere. Hermione was staring right at me. She put her clean hand over her mouth. She was laughing… hard.

I got up and grabbed a handful of Jell-O. I looked straight at Hermione and she dropped her hand. Her eyes were wide. I threw the Jell-O at her and it hit her in the face. She was laughing really hard now. I could hear her over the entire hubbub. She grabbed some waffles and threw them Frisbee style at me. Two out of five had hit me. I grabbed some pancakes and did the same. We were laughing so hard we had to hold onto the table for support.

I had never thought that me, and Granger of all people, would have gotten along. Even if there were no words said, we were having a good time… together. Huh, together. Who knew I'd ever be using that word for Granger and me? Ha, not that bad.

...

I looked over at Hermione and she was laughing so hard, she looked as if she let go of the table, she'd fall over.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine Ruby!"

"I didn't expect you to have so much fun!"

"It's Draco! You should have seen his face! I got him a couple of times! He got me what, like 10! I guess Quidditch does him good!"

"Wo, wo, wo! _Draco?_ Draco _Malfoy_?"

"Ya! I hit him with the gravy, and then he got me with Jell-O!"

Then a pancake hit her in the gut. She started laughing even harder. She grabbed a biscuit and threw at Malfoy. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Hermione was… _playing_, with… _Malfoy_! I mean, I'm glad she's happy, but, why Malfoy?! I guess this is just the fun with the food fight, it can bring _anyone_ together. _Anyone!_

_..._

"Ok class, open your text books to page," Professor McGonagall looked down at her parchment, "28. Read chapters 3 to 5 and take notes along the way! There will be a test on Friday, so study now."

Hermione opened her book and read and took notes as fast as a machine.

"Ugh!"

"What is it Ron?"

"My stomach. I feel-" Ron's face fell and ran out of the room.

"Ron!" Hermione got up and ran after her best friend. "Ron!"

Ron was puking on the hall floors.

"Ron?"

"Ugh!"

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel… bad. All of a sudden I felt nauseous!"

"Maybe it's something you ate?"

"I ate what I always eat at the first breakfast!"

"Well… do you think… that… maybe…?"

"What?"

"That this has something to do with my visions?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Let's go to Madame Pomfrey, she can tell us what's wrong."

...

Madame Pomfrey didn't know what was wrong, and that made me worried. She sent a Patronus to Snape. Why was Snape the go-to guy with this? Why couldn't they bring Dumbledore in there to fix Ron!

"Why can't Dumbledore fix him?!"

"Professor Snape… See he… He understands… He-"

"What?!"

"He knows more about Dark Magic."

"Because he's a Death Eater! You can't trust him! He could be the one giving me these images!"

"That is a serious accusation!"

"I don't care! I'm scared. One of my best friends is missing! And the other is puking his guts out!"

"Miss Granger-"

"And I'm seeing horrible things! All the time! It takes all my energy to keep from screaming! It hurts! Snape could have made it worse! I still see him!"

"Miss Granger," said the black haired man in the doorway, "I understand that you don't trust me. But I work for Professor Dumbledore."

"Then show me your left forearm!" I don't know why I said that, but it was out. I was on a rage, might as well go all the way!

Snape slowly pulled back his left sleeve. There was a scar in the shape of the Dark Mark. "There."

I grabbed his arm and felt his scar.

"It's there. Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater!"

"Please calm down Miss Granger."

"No! I'm not letting you near Ron!"

"HERMIONE!" I spun around to see Ron staring at me. "It's ok!"

"No it's not! Someone's messing with us! It could be anybody!" my face was warm and wet. I was crying. And I didn't care. "I'm scared Ron!"

"Granger?"I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't care who it was at the moment, I need to cry on someone's shoulder. Even if that someone was Malfoy.

...

I broke my arm during Quidditch practice, and was about to open the Hospital Wing doors when I heard someone screaming. "_No! I'm not letting you near Ron!_" it sounded like Granger. It sounded like there was an attack going on in there. I opened the doors slowly and saw Granger yelling at Snape. What was going on? Snape had his left sleeve rolled up revealing his scar.

"HERMIONE!" Granger spun around toward the Weasel. "It's ok!"

"No it's not! Someone's messing with us!" what? What was going on with Granger? "It could be anybody!" Ah. She thought it was Snape doing this to her. Was he? I walked in and looked at Snape. I don't think anybody noticed me come in.

"I'm scared Ron!" what was going on?

"Granger?" I put my hand on her shoulder, and she spun around and into my arms, crying her eyes out. It was uncomfortable and weird, but I couldn't push a crying girl away. It just wasn't right. I patted her back and said, "Come on, don't cry Granger!"

"Let go of her Malfoy!"

"In case you haven't noticed, she flew into my arms." Granger let go of me and stepped away, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She looked into my eyes and for a split second… she looked beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4 The Deal

Chapter 4 - The Deal

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. How could I be so weak?! I cried in Draco Malfoy's arms! Draco Malfoy! At least he didn't push me away. Ugh! And in front of Ron! I hope he understands that I was in a blind fury, and would not have been so inappropriate. But the way Draco looked at me. It was… strange. For a split second, he seemed… handsome. I've always found him sexy, but not in an attractive way. More like a stuck-up, rich, bratty, jerk, kind of way. But at that moment he seemed… Kind. Ha! As if a Malfoy could ever be kind.

...

Portia got up and got dressed. She was pleased that Hermione was sleeping. She decided to let everyone sleep for a bit longer. She'd go for a small walk before she started annoying them. She put on her cloak and walked out to the lake. The lake's air always helped clear her head. Her friends were going through so much. She thought it stupid to bring up her problems. While she thought of her problems, a tall, blonde boy came up and spooked her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"What do you want Malfoy?!"

"Tell Hermione to meet me here after last class."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I can make her visions stop."

................

"Wake up guys!!!"

"Ugh! Why?"

"I have news for Hermione, that I think everyone will be curious to know!" everyone shot straight up in their beds and stared at the hyper girl.

"Well, what is it?" asked Hermione.

"Draco _Malfoy_" she paused for affect, "wants to meet you my the oak at the lake!"

"Why would Malfoy want to meet with her? No offence."

"Oh, none taken Brook."

"Sorry, it's just, well, ya know… he kina hates you. He hates everyone."

"Why does he want to see Mimes?" said Ophelia.

"He says he can make your visions stop."

Everyone stared in silence.

"What?"

"Ya. I think he knows who's doing it, too!"

"Ya, him."

"Brook!"

"Well! It seems reasonable. You-Know-Who told him to mess with your mind, then blame someone else, saying he can fix you, earn you trust, then take you to Voldemort."

"How do you know all that?"

"I - I" she looked down, "I don't know."

"Brooklyn!"

"My dad's going to Azkaban! He wrote us before they took him in. He confessed that he was working for You-Know-Who, and was supposed to be training a newcomer. He told us to be careful here. It only makes sense!"

They all stared at Brook, surprised from her outburst.

"I'm so sorry Brook."

"Don't be sorry. Be careful. I couldn't bare it if you get hurt, and I could have prevented it."

"Brook. If he make my images go away," she looked down, "I would go to Voldemort himself."

They all stared at Hermione with worry. She was utterly and totally serious.

...

I couldn't believe I was walking to the oak tree to meet with Malfoy. I should have just gone to the common room to sit around the fire with Ron and Portia and Ophelia and Ruby and Brook sipping hot chocolate. But no, here I was, putting all my trust into my best friends' mortal enemy. I leaned against the tree and looked out at the lake. The squid was sunbathing on the surface of the water. I wished I could be so carefree. No worries or problems. No disturbing images of my best friend. Even at this moment I saw Harry in pain, but not as forceful as it was in the beginning. I felt a hand come around and cover my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm… I don't have any idea." I said sarcastically.

Draco dropped his hand and stepped in front of me.

"Can you?"

"Yes." He knew I was talking about my visions.

"Really, how?"

He looked down. "Because it was part of my training."

I gasped. He _was _a Death Eater!

"You- you're a-"

"Ya, but I don't want to be. I'm not a killer Hermione!" he said my name.

"I know you're not." Where was all this coming from?

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Close your eyes." I slowly closed my eyes. I prayed that I wasn't making a mistake.

"Relax." I noticed I was tense. I relaxed my shoulders and hoped the rest of my body could follow.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." I felt the tip of his wand on my forehead, and saw the images of Harry again. I whimpered, I thought he was going to make them go away!

"Shhh, it's ok." I was crying.

"I'm scared."

"It's ok. Let me know when they all go away."

It seemed like forever, but then all of the images stopped.

I let out a small laugh of relief. "They're gone! All of them, they're all gone!" I was still crying, but this time, for relief. Draco lowered his wand and walked away. "Wait!"

He stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Thank you. You're not like you father. I know you'll be so much better, Draco."

He just looked at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face. He walked up to me and looked straight into my eyes. I didn't back away, even though he we were only inches apart.

"Say it again."

"Say what?"

"Say it."

"You're not like you're father?"

"No. My name."

"Draco." I whispered it, unable to speak any louder at the moment.

He closed his eyes. What was happening?

"No one says my name."

"What?"

He opened his eyes and stared at me. "No one says my name. Not even my parents."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." We were both whispering now. Stupid hormones!

"Draco,"

"Hermione,"

"Draco," I closed my eyes. It felt nice, to stand there next to… Draco.

"Hermione." I felt his hand on my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into it. He was warm. I chuckled a bit.

"What?"

"I just thought, I don't know," I opened my eyes, "that you'd be cold."

"I'm not in Inferni."

"No, you're not." We looked into each other's eyes. Neither of us knew what was going on, but it felt right… and yet so wrong.

"Hermione," he leaned down and was merely a centimeter away from my lips. A shiver went down my spine. This was happening so fast.

"Hermione?" I looked to my left to see Ron standing there, anger in his eyes.

"Ron," he turned on his heel and walked away. Ok, more like _run_ away. I looked at Draco – ugh, Malfoy – one last time and ran after Ron. I was in deep. Too deep.

...

"You did WHAT?!!" the crying girls roommates stared at her, all with different expressions on their faces.

"We didn't kiss! We just… I don't know! I said he wasn't like his dad, then I… I said his name."

"Saying Malfoy, turned him on?"

"No Ophelia! I said Draco! I called him Draco!"

"What? Why?"

"Because, I don't know, it just rolled off the tongue, I guess."

"It just rolled off the tongue, I guess?"

"He's not like he acts."

"Has it accrued tot you that Brook may be right?" everyone looked at Ruby.

"Ruby? The one who never takes sides is siding against me!"

"I'm not siding against you –"

"Whatever! Who needs you guys! I can take care of myself!"

Hermione stormed out of the room and out of the Common room, the passed the Great Hall, and all the way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. And she kept going until she was lost. She sat down on the moist earth and cried, unaware of the snake like man, just a few feet away.

...

"No!" Harry threw himself at the snake-man, but was hit by a flash of light.

"You care for her, don't you?"

"You won't get her! She's too smart for you!"

The snake-man hissed, "No one can outsmart me, Potter. Not even your little Mudblood."

"Don't call her that!"

"Lucius, it's time for the finale!"

"My lord, I can't get the pictures through!"

"Well, get them through!"

"It's blocked!"

"By who?"

The blonde man hissed, "My son."

The snake man looked angry. "Well, I guess we go to plan B."


	5. Chapter 5 My Mudblood!

Chapter 5 - My Mudblood!

I almost kissed Granger! What was wrong with me? And why didn't she push me away? She hates me! Ugh, what was wrong with the world? Especially my world. My father's a Death Eater; my mother is too scared to stand up, or even run away; and I've been forced to become my Father. They made me kill a muggle. And a Mudblood. And I just discovered that it's my own flesh and blood that's torturing Hermione- uh, I mean- Granger. My life really sucks.

...

She sat there, crying her eyes out, unaware of the snake man approaching her.

When only a foot away, he snapped a branch.

The girl spun around and screamed. She grabbed her wand, but he was too fast for her. She sobbed even harder. The visions she had _was_ a trap.

"What do you want?"

"You, my little Mudblood."

All of a sudden, a flash of green shot through the forest, and hit the snake man in the back of the head.

He fell to the floor, lifeless.

Just a few feet behind the body was a tall blonde.

He walked up to the body and lightly kicked it. "My mublood."

...

I was shocked. And scared. Draco Malfoy just saved my life, but then he called me _His Mudblood._

I was scared to what he was gunna do. He started laughing. He looked down at me and I started to crawl away.

"You'll get even more lost. Come on, I'll take you back."

"No!"

"Ha, ya I understand how you don't trust me…" he looked back at the body on the floor, "but I made your visions stop… and I saved your life."

I just stared at him.

He looked back at me and walked forward. I scrambled back, but he just held out his hand.

He _did_ just kill Voldemort. Wait… he killed Voldemort! He's dead!

"Don't be too happy, Granger, he'll come back to life."

I felt my face fall. I had been smiling. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how he does it, but he can come back to life. It's limited, though. I think I heard him mention something to Snape."

"Snape,"

"I'm not really sure what side he's on. But I think he's on ours."

"Ours?"

"I'm on your side, Hermione! I just risked being killed and having my parents killed, to save you."

He still had his hand out. I took it and he helped me up, but he didn't let go of my hand.

I looked down our entwined hands and felt strange. I didn't feel weird, though. More like… strangely comfortable.

I looked up and we were as close as we were when we were by the Oak.

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing what your friend interrupted."

I felt his lips on mine and felt mixed emotions.

I wanted to slap him, I wanted to kiss him back, I wanted to yell at him, and I wanted to whisper to him all at the same time.

And, all too soon… it ended.

I stared at him. I was breathing hard. We were still holding hands.

He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Let's go back to Hogwarts. I'm sure Weasly is worried about you."

"I really don't care right now." I felt him smile against my ear, and then move to kiss my cheek.

He backed away, still holding my hand, "May I escort you back to the grounds? This is no place for a lady to be alone… as you saw earlier."

I nodded slowly.

"Hold on," he pointed his wand at Voldemort's body and lit it on fire. "Ok, let's go." He smiled at me and we walked me all the way to the grounds in silence.

"Thank you. For everything."

"Well, I couldn't let you die, knowing it was going to happen."

"What?"

He sighed, "Please don't think horribly of me!" I just stared at him. "My father sent a Patronus saying I was in big trouble for helping you, and that the Dark Lord had to kill you in person. I was running to Dumbledore when I saw you run by. I followed you, and well, you know the rest."

"Why would I think horribly of you? Because you saved my life? I don't care what your father did, or that you're a Death Eater or anything! I want to know the real you Draco. Please let me."

He looked down at me and lightly kissed my lips. "Why are you the one begging?" he smirked that wonderful yet horrid smirk of his, and kissed me again. I didn't care if this was a trap, I'll walk into it with open arms. I'll help Draco through anything he needs me for, and I know he'll do the same for me.

The only flaw with this whole thing was that no one would approve. Not a single soul would look at us with truly happy eyes. But when I look into his, I don't care. And I know that's not good.


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome Home!

AN- ok, the first five chapters i submited at once, and forgot to add notes, XD

So... ya, hope you enjoy! i'm working on Chapter 7 right now! Review!

Oh! Portia, Ruby, Brook and Ophelia belong to Mooch McFly!

[sry, hun!]

Read her story 'Shatter!' her story inspired me to make this!

Disclaimer.

Chapter 6 - Welcome Home

"Hermione!" the four girls all ran to the smiling girl and smashed into her, knocking her to the floor.

"Where were you?"

"You scared us!"

"Are you mental?!"

"Why are you smiling?"

"I can't answer you all at once! And I can't breathe!"

The girls got up off her but stood over her, not letting her up.

"Tell us what happened, Hermione!"

"Ugh! Fine! But can we go to our room first?"

They let her up, but held onto her as if she would run away.

She would usually be annoyed by this, but she was too high to care.

Hermione sat on her bed, with Ophelia in front of her, holding her hand; Portia behind her resting her head on her shoulder; Ruby standing to the left of her, leaning on the side table; and Brook standing behind Ophelia with her hands on her hips.

"Well?" Brook started taping her foot.

Hermione sighed then started telling her story. When she was done the four girls were staring at her with open mouths, even Ruby. Portia was crying, and Ophelia looked scared.

"Don't you trust him now?"

"It may not have been Voldemort." Said Brook.

"What?"

"He could have sent someone to impersonate him, and have Draco kill them."

"I don't care what you guys think! I really like him! He saved my life! He ended my visions!"

"Hermi-" started Brook

"No! I don't want to hear it! I want you say you're happy for me! I haven't felt this good since I saw Ron on the Platform, and that was a month ago!"

"What about harry? What about Ron? They need you to focus on them right now!"

"I can care for all three of them!"

"Hermione?"

All the girls turned to see a 4th year standing in the doorway.

"The headmaster wants to see you!"

Hermione got up without question and ran to Dumbledore's office. Once she opened the big doors she nearly fainted. In front of her was Harry, dirty and bloody, but there. She ran to him and hugged him tight. She felt him hug her back. She missed his warm hugs, and his smell of sweat and dirt and blood. She looked into his eyes and started crying.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too."

"What happened?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore. The old man said, "I'd wait for Ron, it's a long story to tell."

So me and Harry sat [in one chair] and waited for Ron, who was probably walking here from Quidditch practice, thinking he was in trouble.

I sat on Harry's lap, and laid my head on his shoulder. When people saw us like this, they always assumed we were dating, but we were friends, like brother and sister, and were closer than anybody could ever be. I sat like this on Ron's lap once, but he got uncomfortable, so this became something only me and Harry did.

I ran my hand over his torn shirt. "Are you ok?"

"Ya, it doesn't hurt anymore."

I heard the big doors open, and saw Ron walk in. The look on his face was priceless. He ran over to us, and I get off Harry's lap so he could hug him. I could swear he was holding back tears.

"What happened to you mate?"

Harry looked over at Dumbledore who nodded.

"Ok, you might want to sit down. It's a long story.

AN - Review! i apretiate your help!

-PurePlaylist14


	7. Chapter 7 Harry's Story

Here it is!

Disclaimer

* * *

Chapter 7 - Harry's Story

_I was on my way to the platform, when an old beggar asked me for money. I walked over to her and while I fished out a gold coin, I felt something it the back of my head. I wasn't knocked out, but I became very dizzy. I turned to see the old woman, but she wasn't an old woman any more… it was Bellatrix._

_I lost my footing, and fell to the floor. I felt myself being lifted by two, big, strong hands .I was thrown into what I think was a carriage, and felt it move underneath me._

_I rolled over and saw a woman in the back with me. She was blonde, and wasn't wearing a mask. She was looking at me… I don't know. She looked like she was sorry for me._

_I tried to speak, but I couldn't. She shook her head. I was confused. She looked out the small window behind her the rest of the way._

_We stopped at a castle. I assumed it was a house of some sort. I felt those thug's hands again, and was pushed out of the carriage and into the castle. I was walking through gray halls, with huge oak doors at the end. There was nothing on the walls. It was like the walk of death, and I thought it was._

_On the other side of the doors, was a long table, with a Death Eater at nearly every seat. I was pushed to the head seat, with was empty. They forced me into it, and strapped me down. The Death Eaters that were with me sat down at their seats, and waited._

_Then, after a while, the oak doors opened and He walked in._

_He walked over to where I was strapped down, and raised his wand to my head._

"_I'm going to kill you, Potter." He said. "But first, I'll have some fun." He smiled and all of a sudden, we in a forest. All the Death Eaters were circled around us. "Fight me, Potter!"_

_I pulled my wand out and we dueled. I don't know how long, but he won in the end. He stood over me and said, _

"_Would you be willing to give me them, for your life, Potter?"_

_I screamed at him. He said he was going to mess with you, make you go crazy. I said I'd kill him. I did everything I could to stop him, but he knocked me out. He said I would lose._

_When I woke up again, I heard him talking to Malfoy about the images he was sending you, Hermione. Then he said something about making Ron sick._

_I screamed at him and tried to ram him, but got me before I reached him._

_He… said some things and I told him you too smart for him, then we argued, and he turned to Malfoy, saying it was time for the finale._

_Then Malfoy said he couldn't get the pictures trough, that they were being blocked by his son._

_I was shocked. Draco Malfoy was helping you, 'Mione?_

_But then… he said he had to go to plan B._

_He was going to torture you to death…_

_I saw everything. Everything… including Malfoy._

_

* * *

_

Dun dun dun!

Ok, i know it's short, but the rest is going to to brought up in a later chapter!

Review!

Please and Thank you!

-PurePlaylist14


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth

AN – ok, I know the story was a bit confusing with the point of views, sorry!

So from now on I'll tell you who is speaking! Sorry for the confusion!

Disclaimer to J.K. Rowling and of course the wonderful, the talented, Mooch McFly!!!

Thanks again for letting me use your characters! Enjoy!

-PurePlaylist14

Chapter 8 - The Truth

-Hermione-

I sat there and stared at Harry.

He had seen me kiss Draco.

"What about Malfoy? Hermione?" Ron looked angry and confused.

"He saved my life, Ron."

"What did you do?!" Ron stood up and was standing over me now. I held onto Harry, even though it was his fault Ron was mad. "Huh? What happened?"

"He kissed me." I looked down at my lap. "I'm sorry my happiness makes you upset."

"Why Malfoy?"

"Because he helped me through this!"

"Ron," I looked at Harry, he seemed… understanding. "If she likes him, she likes him. Let's see where it goes, if there is good reason to suspect him hurting her, then we'll step in. This isn't our decision… it's hers."

I looked over at Ron, who was staring at Harry with his mouth hanging open. "You support this?!"

"I support her, and you should, too!"

"What if-"

"Ronald! Butt out! Harry's right, this isn't about you or him! It's about me and Draco!"

"Draco? You're calling him Draco?"

"That's his name, Ron! Ugh!" I stood up to leave, but Harry held me in place. "What?"

"I didn't think my coming back would be like this. Can we just… forget about this for now? I've missed you terribly. Please?"

I sat back down on his lap and hugged him. "I'm sorry! I'm so selfish! Of course I'll stay!"

I heard Ron cough. I looked over at him. "Are you alright? I thought Snape fixed you?"

"He did. It's just…"

"What?"

"I feel left out. You guys are closer together than me. It feels like I'm just the side-kick, not your friend!"

I immediately got up off Harry's lap and kneeled in front of him.

"I am so sorry, Ron! I don't want you to feel like this!"

"Me either, mate. Why didn't you say something before?"

"I don't know. I didn't want you guys to be mad at me."

"Why would we be mad at you? You're our friend, Ronald!"

I heard someone clear their throat. Caught up in the whole… craze, we forgot about Dumbledore.

"You three should head to sleep. It seems as if you've all had a long day."

I nodded and got up. The three of us walked to the Common Room and sat down in our usual seats. Everyone was in bed by now, so no one was all over Harry.

"Oh, I almost forgot! How did you get back?"

* * *

-Draco-

I felt great! Yet I felt horrible! I wanted praise, yet I wanted punishment!

I kissed Granger! It felt amazing! I wanted more!

I wanted her to kiss me. I wanted her to hold my hand… I wanted her.

I looked out of the window by my bed, and stared at the Black Lake.

My Father had demanded I have a private room, so with a little arm twisting [literally], I got it.

All of a sudden, my Father stepped out of my fireplace and grabbed me by the hem of my shirt.

"What is wrong with, you?!"

"What?"

"You- your gunna-"

"Spit it out!"

"You're going to get us killed! How dare you destroy part of the Dark Lord!"

"He was going to kill Hermione!"

"Hermione?"

"Granger. Potter's friend,"

"I know who you're talking about! But you called her by her first name!"

"Father,"

"Son! You are a Death Eater! Act like one!" he began shaking me.

"I'm not a Death Eater! I was given this scar by force! I'm not like you!"

"Boy-"

"Boy! Son! You never call me my given name! Why?" he let go of my shirt, but stayed where he was.

"Because I wanted a different name for you, but your Mother wouldn't allow it!"

"So you call me names, just so you don't have to say mine?"

"Yes! And I despise what you're becoming, boy! If you can't take orders from the Dark Lord, then I'll give them to you."

"I don't have to do what you say!"

"You're only 15! I still own you for 2 more years!"

"Why don't you love me like a Father's supposed too!?" I was shocked I could actually say these words.

"What?"

"You hate me! You've always hated me when I've done nothing but give you everything! What did I do to be treated like a House Elf?"

"I never-"

"Why do you hate me?"

"I-"

"WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE I HAVE NO HEART, LIKE YOU?!"

"Enough!" I just stared at him. "You will never talk to me like this again, understood?" I continued to simply stare. That's when he slapped me across the face. "Understood?" I looked down at the floor. I knew I should just say 'Yes Father' and be a good little boy, but I'm not a boy any more. He slapped me again, this time breaking skin. "I don't know why Nacrissa chose you! Just because you look like us doesn't mean-"

I looked up at him. "Wait! What do you mean, 'choose' me?" he stared at me.

"You're adopted."

Then he turned and disappeared into the fireplace, leaving me there standing, staring at the fireplace.

How could my life go from Horrible to worse, in merely 2 minutes? Oh, that's right… I'm Draco Malfoy – the world's unluckiest person.

The four girls had moved to their own beds and were talking about what had happened.

"I can't believe she kissed Draco!" fumed Brook.

"Why can't she fall in love with Harry or Ron?" whined Ophelia.

"It's not _that_ bad, guys!" said Portia. "It's actually kind of Romantic!"

The other girls stared at her. "What? You approve of her snogging Draco!"

"No, Brook, I don't approve… it's just… she needs _someone_ to be supportive!"

"Harry and Ron are supportive! Ugh! And they're nice to her!" Ophelia buried her head in her arms and mumbled something.

"What?" asked Ruby whose bed was right next to hers.

She lifted her head and practically screamed, "And they're cute!"

They all stared at her and started laughing. She started laughing, too. They all knew she had a crush on the two boys, which she always denied.

"You should ask one of them out, girl! You look good with either one!"

Ophelia turned pink and they all laughed even harder.

AN – Review! I want to know what you think! Better? I know it's short, but it's hard to come up with so many ideas! Anyhoo, review! Please and thank you!

-PurePlaylist14


	9. Chapter 9 Surprise!

Chapter 9 - Surprise!

"_How did you get away?"_

"Snape."

"What?" Hermione stared at Harry, completely confused.

"Snape saved me. He was one of the Death Eaters in the circle."

"Snape… saved you?"

"Yes Hermione!"

"But how?"

"The Death Eaters were stunned when, well you know, and half of them aperated. I don't know where they went. The rest of them were shouting and yelling. I felt someone grab me and before I could see who it was, we were on the school grounds. I turned to see Snape just before he disappeared."

"Bloody Hell, Harry! He actually is on our side!"

"Ya,"

"I feel so horrible! I yelled at the poor guy, when this whole time he was actually trying to help!" Hermione buried her head in her hands.

"Don't feel bad, Hermione! You had good reason to think he was on their side."

"Wait! You-Know-Who's dead! He's really dead!" shouted Ron.

"No… he's not."

"What?" Harry and Ron stared at her.

"He can come back to life. He's done it before. Draco said he's limited to the amount of times he can, but none the less-"

"So he's still alive?" Ron was skeptical.

"Somehow."

Hermione ran a hand threw her hair.

"You straitened your hair?" asked Ron.

"You just noticed?"

"Well,"

"Merlin, Ronald!"

Ron stared at her.

"What?"

"You said Merlin!"

"Oh, so what?" Hermione smiled and laughed. Then the boys followed.

"This is going to be a Hell of a year!" Harry and Hermione laughed harder, as Hermione took both boys into a group hug.

"Yes. Yes it is!"

* * *

-Hermione-

I woke up with my neck hurting. I went to sit up, but there was something on top of me. And under me.

We had fallen asleep. Harry was sitting with his head all the way back, resting on the couch. I was leaning over him with my head at a strange angle, and Ron was holding me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder.

I moved slowly, but Harry had woken up, and snapped his head up, causing him to cuss loudly, waking Ron up. I laughed as my friends stirred.

"Good Morning!"

They just mumbled. As they moved I got squeezed out of the little Human Sandwich I was in. I laughed loudly. This was the way I liked it! Me and my best friends, together, falling asleep in front of an everlasting fire.

"I'm going to go to my bed. See you guys in the morning."

"Night 'Mione."

"See ya."

I walked up to my dorm, and opened the door to find my roommates slumped over their beds. They were talking about me, and fell asleep waiting. Sometimes they were too predictable.

I wasn't really tired, so I pulled out my favorite book from my top drawer, and read until I fell asleep.

I was awoken by my very anxious roommates.

"Are you in trouble?"

"Did they find Harry?"

"What did Dumbledore want?"

"What took you so long to get up here?"

"GUYS! Calm down! No, yes, Harry and I fell asleep."

They all stared at me.

"They found Harry, he told us what happened, we chilled in the common room, and fell asleep."

I covered my ears as they all screamed.

"He's back?!"

"Is he okay?"

"What happened?"

"Does he know?"

I sighed. It was hard to keep up with them.

"Yes, he's back; he's alright; Voldemort kidnapped him; and… yes. He saw the whole thing."

They stared at me… again.

"I feel like a fish." After 3 seconds we all burst out laughing. They consumed me in a group hug. This was almost as good as being with Harry and Ron.

-Draco-

I couldn't sleep. I wasn't hungry. I was numb. My whole life I thought I had to be my own flesh and blood… but they're not even my flesh and blood. Why didn't they tell me? How could they keep this from me for 15 years! I looked like my Fath- him. I was confused. What was going on? Was this a cruel joke? I didn't know.

I walked down to the Great Hall. There was only a few people there, the very early birds.

I needed to talk to Dumbledore. I needed to find out the truth. I needed to know if I could legally move out. I was tired of being hit. I was tired of being yelled at. I was tired of putting up with _them_ day in and day out.

I wanted release.

I wanted freedom.

I wanted someone to lean on, instead of being the rock.

I wanted out.

I wanted her.

I want her.

I want to hold her in my arms.

Hug her.

Kiss her.

Whisper in her ear.

I wanted to run my hands threw her hair.

I wonder why she straightened it.

I heard the doors open and looked over.

It was her.

I got up and walked over to her.

She smiled and looked into my eyes.

"He's back!"

"Who?"

"Harry! He's home!"

I put on a happy face for her. I was kinda afraid that… with Potty back, will she forget about me?

About us?

She hugged me and looked up at me and whispered, "No. I won't."

Who did she-

"I'm good at reading people."

She smiled and lightly kissed my cheek before walking away and sitting at her table.

Girls were so confusing.

But that's what made them so much fun.

* * *

AN – like it? Review! Please! I appreciate it! Disclaimer and all that jazz.

To read the wonderful Mooch McFly's story, the one that inspired this, go to the link below. [without spaces]

http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/4913398/1/

Enjoy!

-PurePlaylist14


	10. Chapter 10 Did I Just Say That?

AN – I just realized that fanfiction doesn't show my little line things that separate parts!

I'm so sorry, I'll try to fix that, ya… my bad! That's what I get for not going over my chapters before posting them!

Kk, disclaimer, enjoy, yada-yada!

Review!

-Me!

* * *

Chapter 10 – Did I just say that?

-Draco-

It's been about a month since I kissed Hermione, and we're still debating about making it public. Her friends know, but it's mine that we're really afraid of.

But I don't care.

I don't care if they send me into exile, I'll be with Hermione.

Potter and Weasly have gotten used to me hanging out in their common room, but I can tell they're still uneasy with me being so close to her.

I still tease them when they walk by, but now it's less hearty. I can even see her trying to hold back giggles, sometimes. Potter and Weasly never find it as amusing.

I was walking to the Gryffindor common room, when out of now were I heard,

"Dracy? What are you doing." crap.

I turned and looked at her, "Taking a walk. Is that a crime?"

"It may be when you're walking to the Gryffindor Common room to secretly meet your girlfriend."

I stood in shock. How the hell did she figure this out?

"I may be dumb sometimes, but I'm not blind. I see how you look at her. How she looks at you. Blaise and I were talking and… we're ok with it. We know what it's like to love that forbidden fruit." I stared at her. Her and Blaise did have a thing going on, then.

"Who else knows?"

"Just who you told. Why'd you keep this from us?"

"I personally don't care for exile; it's not as fun as it sounds."

She looked at me and said, "It's ok, you know. I don't mind at all. I like you… I love you… but not as a husband. Does she know?"

"Yes."

"Is it ok if I date someone?"

I stared at her. She needed permission?

"Of course!"

She smiled and walked away, calling over her shoulder, "Have fun!"

I couldn't help but smirk. That went better than I thought it would.

* * *

-Hermione-

Draco and I were sitting on the floor in front of the fire. He told me Pansy knew about us.

"Wow… that went better then I thought it would." He smirked and laughed. "What?"

"That's exactly what I thought." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Did I just say that? Oh my god I did! Crap!

He leaned down and whined into my ear, "I wanted to say it first." I smiled and kissed him.

"Wo!" Harry was coming down the stairs. I moved away, and I felt myself turn red. It felt weird to snog someone in public.

"What are you doing down here? You said you were going to bed."

"Ron wants me to spy on you. He thinks you guys were snogging…" he looked at me over his glasses. I think I turned a deeper shade of red.

"Well… this is awkward. Maybe is should g-"

"No." I didn't want him to leave yet.

"I'll just go report back to Ron."

"Nothing ha-"

"Of course not." I smiled and laid my head back on Draco's shoulder.

"Now we don't have to worry about Ronald coming down here." I kissed Draco lightly on the lips, but he pulled me in. I laughed against his mouth. "I love you."

"I love you more," he teased.

"Really?"

"Really." he kissed me again, and my head spun. I loved these moments. I wished I could feel this way 24/7. I loved him even more than Homework. That's saying something.

AN – Short little moment there, but there's more to come. I wanted the next chapter be all Dramione, so here ya go! Review! And check out Shatter! It's amazing! If you like this, you'll love that!

-Me!


	11. Chapter 11 Last Dance

AN - I have 40 books to read in a few weeks, so i may not update for a bit! so i tried to make it a bit less cliff hanger like. Sorry! i'll try! but i have alot going on and school starts soon, so, ya, i'll try!

Enjoy, disclaimer, yabba, dabba, doodle, ect.

- Pure Me

Chapter 11 - Last Dance

-Draco-

I had finally got the guts to ask Hermione out-out. It would be our first public date… and I'm sweating bullets.

We're going to Hogsmaid and after that, I'm aperating her to a club that my aunt opened up. She's one of the exiled relatives… and my favorite.

I love Hermione. She's the fist girl I've felt love for. I was raised to believe so many things, bad things, about 'her kind', but on the train… when she fell and I caught her; this is going to sound mushy; my life turned around. She felt like other girls, looked like other girls. There's nothing about her that makes her look like a Mudblood, and I know that if we cut our wrists, our blood would look the same.

Yet at the same time… she's nothing like anyone else I know. She's smart, not overly pretty, nice, the love of my life.

I looked at the clock. I have to leave in about 3 minutes. I finished up and glanced in the mirror.

I'm wearing a plain white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white tennis.

I grabbed my wallet and headed out to meet my girl.

. …………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Fat lady doesn't like me, but when Hermione said I was with her, she became tolerable.

I walked into the common room and saw 'Her Bodyguards' waiting at the bottom of the stairs. They apparently weren't going to Hogsmaid. But I saw many other people busying around. All of them stared at me. I felt like fish.

I waited with them and tried a couple of times to small talk, but they dismissed everything with a simple yes or no. I mean, come on! I'm trying! Why won't they? I was about to say that, when I heard the soft _click_ of a door. I walked to the edge of the staircase. I watched her walk down the whole way. She's beautiful!

She's wearing a light purple tube top with washed out skinny jeans, and black Convers.

She wore light make up, and had her hair in waves. I couldn't wait to run my hands through her hair.

She got to the bottom of the stairs and, even though her there were tons of people around, I kissed her.

I tuned out the gasps and focused on our here and now. She was hesitant at first, but soon tuned them out to. It seemed like a million years until our lips part, and it wasn't enough.

I bowed and said, "Ready, my lady?" she smiled and took my arm. We walked to the portrait hole and heard all the whispers, but here and now… we were in our own world, just her and me. Nothing else mattered, not even the fact that no one would talk to us tomorrow… or ever again.

We have each other and nothing can pull us apart.

. …………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Hermione-

He kissed me in front of everyone. I was uneasy at first, but then I pushed them all out of mind, and focused on the here and now.

Draco's my first boyfriend. I went to the dance with Victor last year, but I never felt like this.

Hanging on to every touch, every hug, every kiss. It's like we're in our own world, and I never want to go back to reality! We talked the whole way, about classes, and our friends, and even the looks on my fellow Gryffindors' faces. I didn't even relies we were outside until he asked me if I wanted to go into a shop. It was a potion shop, full of do-dads and what-nots.

"Sure." He opened the door for me. He was a gentleman; I don't see what the boys have against him. He really is trying.

In one corner there was nothing but different types of love potions.

"I feel as if everything I consume is drenched in that stuff." He held up the strongest one. I smiled and blushed. He stroked my cheek and said, "You're so adorable when you blush."

I put my hand on his and entwined our fingers together. He put the potion back and we looked around some more, hand in hand.

We shopped around for about two hours, when he asked me if I wanted to go to the club.

"What's it like? I've never been to one before."

He smirked his smirk, and said, "You'll have to see for yourself."

He tugged me along to the edge of the grounds, and aperated us to a loud, exciting, thrilling building.

I was overtaken by the… ciaos.

Draco smiled at me and tugged me along. The guard nodded and let us through. It was even crazier inside! It was fun! Draco led me to the end asked me what I wanted.

"Hmm… the Pack O' Punch looks good."

"I'll have an After Sunrise."

"Ooo, what's that? Sounds good."

"It's my Auntie's specialty. It's strong. I'll let you try it, if you like it I'll buy you one."

I smiled. "You're so good to me." I leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"Your drinks." I took mine and we toasted.

"To love." I'm so cheesy!

"To love." We hooked our arms and sipped our drinks wedding style. "Want to try it?"

"Sure." I sipped his drink and felt… energetic.

"Wow!"

"Told ya it was strong." Everything was really clear. "Wanna dance?"

"Yes." He took my hand and led me to the center of the dance floor. We danced 3 more up-beat songs, and then the slow song came on. I leaned into his chest and sighed.

If only we could stay like this the whole night.

. …………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two danced the night away, not knowing they were being watched.

A blonde, masked man was circling the pair, a good distance away. With the couple absorbed into they're world, they wouldn't even now if the building caught fire…

. …………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Draco-

All of a sudden, there were shouts and cries. I looked around, and saw Father- _him_, standing only a few feet away. I grabbed Hermione and ran outside.

"What happened?"

I aperated us to the edge of the school, but he was already there.

"Tisk, tisk boy! I thought you would know better." I pulled out my wand, but he Hermione was faster.

"Expeliamus!"

His wand flew to our feet. We stood there staring him for maybe 5 minutes.

"I knew your mother should have picked the girl, they're so much easier to train."

"What?" I didn't take my eyes off him, but I knew Hermione was glancing at me.

"You didn't tell her? Boy, it's not healthy to keep secrets."

"You did a wonderful job of it for 15 years!"

"Draco, what's going on?"

"Draco? First name bases, good job boy. The Dark Lord would be proud."

"He's lying Hermione! Don't listen to him!"

"Wha-"

"Stupefy!" I sent my – him, flying. I grabbed Hermione and ran her onto the grounds. I pulled stopped and turned to her. "Go to your tower! Stay there, Potter will take care of you."

"What? Tell Dumbledore to prepare."

"Prepare for what?!"

I stared at her. "An attack."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Hermione-

An attack?

"What?!"

"Go!"

"Draco!" he went running off back to his father. What was happening? Why was he leaving me? I ran to Dumbledore's office told him everything. Well, about the attack, not the date.

The Headmaster turned one of the paintings and whispered something, then turned to me. "Go to your tower and tell them to stay inside."

"What about Draco?!"

"He'll be fine Miss Granger. Now go!" I ran to the towers and told Ron and Harry, who were waiting in the common room.

"Bloody hell!" I sobbed in my friends arms, confused about everything.

Its funny how almost every turn in your life is so fast, your spinning, unable to see what's around you, scared, yet thrilled. It's funny how much life changes, how it goes… Life sucks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

AN - Ooo! How do you like it? good? bad? review! the more you put on, the better it'll get!

please and thank you!

-Pure Me


	12. Chapter 12 Maybe

AN – to give you a little fun, I put in a guessing game type of thing in here! You have to guess who's point of view it is! And then I'll tell you at the end of the story!

Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer! Enjoy, yaba-daba, ect.

-PureMe!

………………………………………………………........................................................................................………………………………………………...............................................................................................................................................

Chapter 12 - Maybe

-Draco-

Every spell, every word, every_thing_ that I I'm doing to my – 'Adoptive Parent' – I'm saying with full hate soaking every bit.

"Stupefy! Avis!" A stream of birds shot of my wand, "Oppungo!" and penetrated him. I pointed my wand at some scattered sticks, "Waddiasi!" and they flew very fast scratching his arms and face. "Furnunculus!" he broke out in massive boils.

"Mr. Malfoy." I felt skinny hands on my arm. "I'll take it from here." I turned slowly to see Dumbledore and many other professors standing, pointing their wands at – _Him._

"He lied to me…"

"I know."

"You know?"

"Professor Snape told me- _He_- was planning on paying you a visit. He also told me that-"

"I'm adopted."

"Yes." I looked onto his eyes.

"Don't let him take me. I don't want to go back!"

"I won't let him."

"I don't want to leave!"

"You don't have to." I started crying. All these years of fear and hatred… were finally piling over. I should have left him for Dumbledore, but I wanted to- needed to- hurt him like he hurt me. I know I'll never be able to, but I'll get as close as I can.

"He'll- he'll kill me! My mother, she-" She's not my Mother.

"We'll take care of it. I believe a frightened Miss Granger is waiting for you in the Gryffindor Common room." Without another word, I left them and ran to her.

"Hermione." I said as I entered the Common room.

"Draco!" she ran into me so hard, she knocked me into the wall. She kissed me, the most passionate kiss I've ever had. "I thought you'd be- be-"

"Killed? No, I was the only one who was really casting the spells." She smiled and kissed me again. "I love you Hermione! I love you so much!" I said between kisses.

"I love you, too!" I ran my hands into her hair. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Never!" I kissed her again and heard someone clear their throat.

She turned and looked at them with what I'm guessing, an embarrassed expression.

"We'll go upstairs."

"I won't-"

"Ron." Potter looked at Weasly and waited for him to go upstairs.

"Don't do anything funny."

"Ron!" Weasly walked upstairs resentfully and Potter followed. _He's_ getting better, at least.

Once her friends were upstairs, she turned back to me. She pulled me to the couch and we sat down. She held my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you more." She laughed and hugged my waist. I wrapped my arm around her and she laid down on my lap. She fell asleep, and just listening her breathing made me forget everything, everything but her. "I never want to lose you. If I do… I- I can't move on. I want you, I need you Hermione. Forever."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Hermione-

"_I want you, I need you Hermione. Forever._"

Oh my gosh! Did he just say that? Does he think I'm asleep? Should I reply? How? I mean… I love him, a lot. But forever seems a bit dramatic.

Ok, I won't reply, if it's meant for me to hear, then he'll say it again when he knows I'm awake.

I felt him readjusting to lie down. So now we're lying down together, with his arms wrapped around me. I always thought it would be weird, but it feels comfortable. Being in his arms, falling asleep. I never want to leave.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-?-

I was watching out my window. You can see the edge of Hogsmaid from here. Hermione and Malfoy had aperated about an hour and a half ago.

I'm really worried about her. She's my roommate. She has been for 5 years. And she's helped me with all my homework all those years. And the other girls, too.

I just don't see why see has to go and date _him_. Yes, he's handsome, but he's… he's a Death Eater, for crying out loud! Sheesh Mimes! I mean, like Ophelia said, why couldn't you fall for Harry or Ron?!

All of a sudden, I saw a man with long blonde hair aperate at the edge of Hogsmaid. It wasn't Malfoy.

I leaned in closer to the window and saw Hermione and Malfoy aperate in front of him. Hermione pulled out her wand and disarmed the blonde man. They stood there for a few minutes then it looked like they started talking. Then Malfoy flung a spell at the man he flew. Malfoy grabbed Hermione and dragged her onto the grounds, and out of sight. Not 40 seconds passed until Malfoy was back. I heard Hermione downstairs. I quietly went to the head of the stairs and saw Hermione crying in Harry's arms, with Ron rubbing her back. I went back to my room and looked out the window. Malfoy was shooting spells left and right at the guy until Dumbledore and some of the teachers showed up.

Then… he started crying. Draco Malfoy started to cry. That's when I realized… that guy was his father. He was shooting spells at his _Dad_. Maybe he can be trusted. I mean, there's no one around for him to put a show on.

I saw Malfoy run toward the castle and then the teachers bound the blonde guy. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick aperated him to- where I'm assuming- Azkaban.

I heard Hermione cry out. I ran to the top of the stairs and saw them making out, with a very red faced Ron. I'm so going to use this against them, but for now, I'll let them have their fun.

Now that think about it, they do make a cute couple.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AN – Did you guess, yet? It's Brook! Did you get it right?

Review! Let me know if you have any ideas!

Please and Thank you!

Make sure you read Shatter! It's awsem!

-PureMe!


	13. Chapter 13 Luncheon, Lunchout

Sorry it's been a while! Been really busy! But here is a little drammaness for you. [is that a word?]

Anyhoo, here you go!

Dislaimer and all that Jazz!

-Pure!14

Chapter 13 - Luncheon , Luchout.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

-Draco-

I woke up and opened my eyes. Hermione wasn't there. I got up looked around. I found a note on the table. It said,

_Draco,_

_Sorry, I woke up early and I'm starving! I'll be right back with a muffin and some pumpkin juice._

_Luv ya! Try not to miss me!_

_-Hermione 3_

I smiled and put the note in my back pocket.

I leaned back on the couch and fell asleep waiting for her. I woke up to the sound of the door closing.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning. Where's my muffin?"

She handed me a mint muffin, my favorite.

"Thank you." She just smiled and took a bite of her banana nut muffin, setting down a glass of pumpkin juice.

She sat down next to me and held my free hand. She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and looked down.

I lifter her head by the chin and looked her in the eyes.

"I've learned that it's never _nothing_ with you, my dear."

She smiled and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you more." She laughed and hugged me.

"It's Monday."

"Ugh!" I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Too bad we can't skip."

"We can if you want to." She looked at me as if I was growing another head.

"What?"

"We can't skip school!"

"Ok!" she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I should get into the shower." I looked at her and waved my eyebrows. "No."

"Ah, come on!" I teased.

"No!"

"Ok, but you're missing out." I winked at her and she blushed.

"No." she got up fast and tried to run away, but I grabbed her wrist.

"How big is your dorm shower?"

"No!"

"I'm not saying anything! I have my own room, and the bathroom has a pretty nice size. I showered last night, so I'm good." She looked nervously at me. "I'll wait for you. I'll wait forever, Hermione. If you're not ready, then neither am I."

She looked down at me. "Let me get my clothes." She ran up stairs and was back in 1 minute. "Kay. But no funny business."

I put my hand on my chest. "Never!" She smiled and took my hand.

"I know."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Hermione-

He's so much more at ease with this whole thing than I am.

He squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear, "It's just you and me. No one else matters."

I looked into his eyes. "No one else."

He smiled and asked, "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and whispered, "Yes."

He opened the Great Hall doors and, holding my hand, walked me to my table. He kissed my cheek then walked over to his table. I could feel every pair of eyes on us. But right then, I didn't care. I grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it. I looked up at some of my other friends around me. They were staring at me as if I was morphing into a dragon.

"What?"

"You're dating Malfoy?" shouted one of the 6th years I didn't know very well.

"It's really none of your business."

"He's a Slytherin! You're a Gryffindor! What's wrong with you?!"

"Look-"

"Drop it, Chris!" I looked at the girl who was sitting next to him. She was on my second hour. "She can date whoever she wants…"

"Thank you-"

"Even if it does bring shame to not just her, but her house. Think about what you're doing."

"Is everyone against me?!" I stood up pointed a finger in her face. "Listen here, missy! Who I love is none of your business, let alone anyone else," I gestured to the rest of the hall. "So some words of advice. Keep. Your. Nose. Out. Of. My. Business!" I was screaming in her face. They judged him not for him, but for who they thought he was.

"Looks like you woke up on the wrong side of his bed." I glared at her smug face. I was about to blow up, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was him.

I turned to him and whispered, "If I don't get out of here right now, I'm going to hex her into the next century!" he laughed and took my hand.

"I know." He put his arm around me and led me out of the Great Hall, ignoring all of the calls and insults. He's so much stronger than me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

-Mystery Person!-

It's my first day at Hogwarts, and there's already been a fight. Apparently these houses are very competitive! I feel bad for that girl, the one who just walked out. And the guy looks pretty hot! I don't see what the problem is, though. They look like they're in love, so why can't they be together? Because they're from different houses? That's not right. I look over at the Slytherin table… it looks like they could all spit fire right now.

I ask the boy sitting next to me, "Why don't they want them to be together?"

He laughs and says, "You've got a lot to learn New Girl!"

"My name isn't New Girl!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's Justice. Justice Riddle."

………………………………………………………………….

DUN-DUN-DUN!!! A Riddle? Ooo! Could it be? Is it? What do you guys think?

Sorry, this chapter kinda sucked, but I tried to make up for it with 'New Girl.'

Review, please! They're appreciated! A lot!

Disclaimer to J.K. Rowling and Mooch Mclfy.

I own nothing but mystery girl!

-Me!


	14. Chapter 14 A Really Bad Day

I really like this chapter, so you better review! I haven't had _ANY_!!!!

Disclaimer.

-Pure!14

Chapter 14 – A Really Bad Day

…………………………………………

-Hermione-

"Why can't they accept us? Or at least ignore us?"

"Slytherin _is_ ignoring us. It's the Gryffindors that are so… loud."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Being in an extremely proud house? Don't be."

I looked down and he put his arm around me. We were sitting at our Oak tree.

"Should we be together?" I sat up and stared at him. His arm dropped and realized my mouth was open.

"You want to break up?"

"No. I love you. I was just wondering if you wanted to go through… that." He gesture to the school.

As we looked up, there was a girl walking toward us. "Hi."

"Um… hi?" I got up and so did Draco.

"Oh no need to get up. I just wanted to let you know that not _everyone_ is against you."

We stared at her. Who was she?

"Who are you?" I swear, we have the same mind sometimes!

"I'm Justice. I'm new here. My mother likes to move around a lot, so I am always switching schools."

"Oh. Thank you Justice. That's nice of you." I smiled at her. She seems nice.

"Your school is very competitive!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" I said.

"Ya, wait for Quidditch!" Draco pitched in.

"What house are you in?" I asked.

"Yours." We didn't know if she meant me or Draco. "Gryffindor." She laughed and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

I took her hand and said, "Likewise."

We sat and talked for a few minutes until we heard the school bell ring.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Now we'll all be late for class!" Justice stood and looked at her watch.

"Don't be. We should have kept track of time." Draco and I stood to and took hands.

Draco has Care of Magical Creatures first hour, but me and Justice have Charms together. Even though it was on the other side of school, Draco walked us all the way. He kissed me goodbye, then walked off while we shyly entered. Everyone was staring at us. Hatred for me, curiosity for Justice.

"Ah, you decided to join us?" said McGonagall over her spectacles.

"My fault Professor. I was showing Justice the school, and lost track of time. She's new."

"I can see that. I'll let it slide this once, but if your late again-"

"Detention. Got it." I went to sit at my seat in the front to find one of my classmates sitting there.

"Uh…"

"Oh, yes. I am rearranging the seats, for Ms. Hinders and Mr. Dane can't keep their hands off each other." McGonagall eyed the two, then looked at her parchment and pointed us to our seats. We sat next to each other! "Alright class, open your text books to wherever you've left at. You have ten minutes to read up to Chapter 11. Take notes!"

I looked over at Justice and whispered that she could copy my notes, but she just smiled and winked at me. She opened her book and read. She read 3 times faster than I could! And I can read pretty fast! At first I thought she was just skimming, but her eyes shifted so many times I could tell she was reading each word! But she didn't take notes. She obviously had a plan, so I let her continue and went to my own work.

At the end of the ten minutes, she was done reading!

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Read that fast?"

"Oh, well… I've been reading for 13 years. I learned to read when I was very young, and never made friends, so I read a lot."

"Oh. Wow. Why didn't you take notes?"

She smiled and was about to reply, when McGonagall said, "Alright. I hope you took notes, because you have…" she looked at the clock above her desk, "7 minutes to study for your test."

I heard the whole class groan. All but Justice and I. I smiled and looked at her.

She smiled, leaned in and said, "I have a Photographic memory."

"Wow! Really?" she nodded and leaned back.

"You better go over you're notes. You only have 6 minutes." said McGonagall. I held back giggles and studied.

We were going to get along very well.

………………………………………………………………………..

-Draco-

It's been a week since we've met Justice.

Hermione, Justice and I have become closer than the Potter Crew. Which has rewarded me with very nasty looks from them, I might add.

The only trouble is… I think I love Justice.

Not as much as Hermione, but still. To girls a little is a lot.

I'm so confused. I've never felt this before. I don't even think I'm a true Slytherin anymore. My two best friends are Gryffies.

My thoughts were interrupted by Justice walking out of my bathroom.

Her and Hermione switch days using my shower, so I have to wake up early each morning to just bathe, but I don't really mind. The dorm showers are _really_ small.

"Thanks Draco. I just hate using a one inch shower." She smiled and picked her neon bag up from the couch.

"No problem. I'd hate it, too."

"Sure you don't mind?" She slung her bag over her shoulder and fell. "Oh!"

"Justice!" I ran over to her.

"I'm all right. Muscle spasm."

"I thought you said those stopped. A bit before you got here."

"They did." She popped her knuckles and neck. "I wonder why they came back."

"Me too." She got up and I walked her to the door. "Sure you're alright?"

"Ya. See ya." She walked out but froze in the door way.

"What?" I looked over her shoulder to see Potter and Weasly standing mid-step in the hall, facing us with shocked, angry glares.

"Um…"

"It's not what it looks like!" I didn't have time to dry my hair, and Justice's was still wet.

"Right. We knew you were trouble for her! You even took her away from us! She barely gives us a second glance!" Weasly was charging to us, and I expected Potter to stop him, but I was wrong. Justice ducked under my arm and pulled me back into the room, closing the door with her wand and locking it.

"Crap! They're gunna kill us! We didn't even do anything!"

"Calm down! They'll leave. They have to get to class, too-"

"Alohomora!"

The door burst open and the Duo stormed in.

"You have horrid timing." I muttered.

"What?" Weasly's face was as red as his hair.

I leaned down and whispered into Justice's ear, "Get Hermione! Run!" She ran faster than I've ever seen her run.

"What'd you tell her?"

"Nothing. Just to get out so you Morons don't hurt her. You're way too dangerous when you get angry."

Weasel stepped up and pointed his wand at my neck. I didn't go for mine, because I didn't want a duel.

"Look," I said, "I don't want to fight. This looks bad, I know, but I'm not cheating on Hermione. I never would… I never could."

"Doesn't look to good for you Ferret!" Weasel shoved his wand into my neck.

"Do you mind?" I pointed to his wand, but he did nothing. I sighed. "She was just using my shower. You know how small the dorm's bathrooms are." This did nothing. "I wasn't in there with her! I was done before she even got here!" Potter started to stalk forward now. "Hermione comes here, too!" that was _not_ the right thing to say.

"What!" Potter pointed his wand at me, too, as Weasel shoved his wand even deeper into my neck.

"Ow!" the tip had started to burn.

"Stupefy!" I flew back into the wall and slid down. I rubbed my neck and glared at them. Two spells at once hurt.

"Get out of my room!" I used the wall to help pull me up. It didn't work. I didn't have enough energy.

They aimed their wands at me again when I someone shout, "What are you doing!"

Hermione ran past them and to my side. She apparently saw the burn in my neck.

"Oh my god! Ronald! Harry! How could you?!" She stood and slapped both of them across the face. I have to admit, that was pretty funny. "What gave you the right to hex him, huh?!"

They just looked down like two school boys caught making trouble.

"We thought-"

"What Ronald? That you could just barge in here and hurt him?!" she turned on her heel and kneeled next to me. "Are you all right?"

I chuckled, "I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry!"

"For what? You saved my arse! I may be good at magic, but I don't think I could have taken two angry friends who have their minds set."

"What on earth did they think-?"

"They saw Justice walking out." She got up and walked over the Angry Duo. She whispered something and they looked embarrassed. She stepped to the side and pointed at me. they glared at her, and she snapped her fingers.

"Sorry." They mumbled.

"Act more rational next time." She glanced at her watch and gasped. "Now we'll all be late to class! Shoo!" She turned to me, "See you in 2nd hour." She blew me a kiss and rushed out the room with Justice, Potty and Weasel-be.

I smiled and shook my head. "See ya."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Justice-

Today was a bad day. First thing in the morning, Harry, Ron and Draco got into a big fight. Then in 2nd hour, my ink bottle broke, and since I don't have Hermione or Draco in that class, I had to ask the kid sitting next to me. He kinda hates me, so that was awkward. _Then_ at lunch, some Slytherins poured jinxed Pumpkin Juice all over us. It took us the rest of lunch to get it out of each other's hair and get rid of the smell. The rest of the day my stomach was growling, interrupting my classes, getting me angry glares, until I finally shouted, "Well if some certain someones didn't pour hexed juice all over me, then I could have eaten!" which got me sent out of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then when I got to my last hour, I was attacked by Peeves, the poltergeist, so I was drenched in… whatever he had in those water balloons. Hermione _and_ Draco had to combine spells to get the gunk out of my hair and off my clothes. At least it doesn't stink… that bad.

As soon as Astronomy was over I ran to Draco's room –he said I could use his shower, again- and made up a nice, warm, bubble bath.

Before I even thought about getting new clothes, I submerged. "Crap," I said as I raise above the water. I sat and waited until heard the door open and close. "DRACO!" I heard something crash.

"What?" I heard him yell on the other side of the door.

"Is Hermione with you?"

"No. Why?"

"I forgot to get new clothes. What did you break?"

"Picture." Pause. "I'll go get her, I have Quidditch practice, so I'll stop on the way."

"Thank you!"

"Crap!"

"What?"

"I left my Quidditch shoes in there. Can you, uh-"

I sighed, "Come in! I have plenty of bubbles covering me." I saw the door open slowly. He stepped in, blocking me with his hand. "Don't peek!" I teased.

"Don't worry!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………

-Draco-

I searched for my shoes, trying not to look at her.

"Don't peek!"

"Don't worry!" I knew that if I even saw her head, I'd lose it. I love Hermione, but hey, I'm a guy!

I found my shoes and ran out of the room, fast.

Stupid hormones!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN – Please review!!!! I've given you two at once! Sorta, XD !!!

Disclaimer, yada- yoda.

-Pure!14


	15. Chapter 15 I hate you Draco Malfoy!

AN - I'm sorry that i've taken forever! i have school and chores and.. ya! no more ideas!

oh, and it doesn't help that my computer shut down while i was half way through and hadn't saveed... X/

ya.

so, i worked hard to make it better, i wasn't even going to use most of this stuff, so let me know if it was fab, or a flop!

Disclaimer, i own nothing but Justice!

-PureMe!

…xX0o0Xx….............................................................................................

Chapter 15 – I hate you Draco Malfoy!

-Draco-

"I love you." She stared at me, eyes big, mouth open.

"No. You don't."

"Yes I do. I love both of you."

"No! I can't – you can't do this to Hermione!"

Before I could stop myself, I grabbed her in a love embrace, and kissed her full on the mouth. I felt her pushing, fighting, but soon fell weak and kissed me back. I held her waist and she ran her hands in my hair. I never wanted to leave… but I was. I backed away leaving her there, tears running down her face, hurt in her eyes. "Another time." was all I could say, before everything faded to black.

…xX0o0Xx…

I woke up sweating bullets. I sat up and pulled the covers off me. I took a long shower, then got ready for school. I could barely hold this feeling anymore. I was bursting at the seams with love for my two girls.

I showered and dressed for school.

I grabbed my bag and walked to Charms. I didn't have Hermione until second hour, and Both in third.

That is _so_ not long enough!

I opened the door to find two guys fighting. Ok, more like one guy beating the other.

Where was Flitwick?

I saw Pansy yelling at them.

"Stop! Blaise, Stop!"

Blaise? I ran over and grabbed his shoulders. I pinched hard, then pulled his arms back. He hung there, staring at the other git.

"What's up, mate?"

Blaise stood up and pushed me away. "You're not my mate! You've ditched us for some Gryffindor girls!"

"Blaise!" Pansy put her hand on his shoulder but he pulled away. She looked at me and said, "Mitch called me a… something bad, and Blaise went berserk!"

"Pansy! Didn't you hear him?!"

She turned back to him, "Yes I did! You don't have to go after him, though! He's just a jerk!"

"Pansy-"

"No! And what made you snap at Draco! Yes, it's been a while since we hung out, but he's in love! It's not like he changed his schedule to be with just her!" she whipped around to me again. "And you!" she stepped close to me, but I didn't back away. "You shouldn't be with just her! You're our friend! And I know she's ditched her mates, too! Why don't you guys cool it and remember who your friends are!" she stood staring up at me waiting for a reply when the door opened. I turned to see Hermione crying there.

"Hermione?" I ran to her and she wrapped her arms around me, crying in chest. "What happened?"

"R-R- Ron, he- he said-"

"Calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened.

She took a shaky breath and said, "Ron said that he loved me. He yelled at me, asking why I would do this to him, and I said, 'I didn't do anything! You should have told me!' and then he stormed off, I followed him and then-" she started crying some more.

"What did he do?"

"It wasn't him!" she held me tighter and said, "I'm so, so sorry Draco!"

"Tell me what happened." I wasn't sure what she did, but I made sure that I wouldn't get mad. She obviously was upset.

She looked at me then behind us. She let go shaking her head. I held her arms but she pulled away and ran.

"HERMIONE!" I chased after her, leaving my friends, my bag, and my calm, behind.

I found her crying on the ground. She obviously tripped.

"Hermione?" I kneeled in front of her. "Tell me. I won't get mad." No promises.

She shook her head. I pulled her chin up and kissed her. "I won't get mad."

A tear rolled down her face. I wiped it away. She looked at me and whispered, "I kissed him."

I could feel anger bubbling inside me, but I held it down. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just- it just happened. Then he kissed me back and- it went too far! I started crying and, I ran to you! I didn't know what else to do! Harry didn't stop us! He didn't remind me I'm in a committed relationship! I just-" she looked down, "I want to take it back."

I didn't know what to say. What do you say when your girlfriend tells you she just snogged another man… and liked it.

"Draco?"

"What?" it came out sharper than intended. "I'm sorry. It's just… I don't know. Maybe you should be with him. Us being together has only put us into isolation." I stood up and walked away.

"Draco!" I heard her get up and run toward me. "I don't want him! I want you!" I knew that she shouldn't be with me. She wouldn't have kissed him if she didn't love him. She's too good for me. I don't deserve her. I've taken her from her friends, sent her into exile. I have to make her leave. Give her back her life. Even if it kills me.

"You don't want me! Obviously, you want him! Go to him Hermione! Be with your filthy little Blood traitor!" I saw the hurt in her eyes, and I hurt 5 times worse.

"Draco, I want you! I love you!"

"Ya, well, I don't want you!" lie, Draco, lie! "You're nothing but a filthy little Mudblood!" she started to cry, but I had to make her hate me. "Go and snog Weasel-Be! I'll be perfectly content without you!" I turned and left her there. I knew that I would never forgive myself, but she needs someone better than the son of a Death Eater.

"This isn't you! You don't care about all that Blood stuff! I know you don't!"

I didn't even turn around when I said, "I don't want to date an ugly little brat! Go read a book, Granger, I don't want you."

"Draco! Draco, no! Stop this, this isn't you!" she was screaming, and even though she was 12 feet away, it was like she was in my ear.

I turned and said the worst thing I ever could. I pulled up my left sleeve and yelled at her, "I'm a Death Eater! You were just a mission that I've grown tired of! It was to get me closer to Potter, but that obviously isn't going to happen!" I dropped my arm and said, "I didn't kill the Dark Lord! It was just a Death Eater in disguise! I'm not a weak little boy! I'm a man! I can kill whoever I wish without any pain!"

"Even me?"

I forced myself to pull out my wand and point it at her. Her eyes grew big and she shook.

"Especially you." I dropped my arm and walked away, holding the tears for my room.

"No! No! No, no, no, NO!" I heard her crying and screaming. But once she was over that, she'd be much happier.

I was walking away from my other girl. What was wrong with me?

…xX0o0Xx…

-Hermione-

Long after he was gone, I heard someone calling my name. I looked up to see harry and Ron running toward me from the castle. I just realized I was at our tree…

"Hermione!" Ron dropped down next to me. "What happened?"

"He's- He's-" I looked up at Ron and hugged him. This should be the last thing I want, but I need to feel loved. I kissed him, but he pushed me back.

"Hermione, what did he do?"

"He left. He's a Death Eater. I was his mission. He failed, so he just… dumped me."

"What?" Harry had caught up with Ron and kneeled down to my right.

"Ron." I stared at him. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't told me that, I would have had that impulse and I wouldn't have told Draco and we'd still be together!" I hit his chest over and over until Harry grabbed my arms and pulled me up. I leaned on him and cried loudly. I screamed at Ron, "You made him leave! He left me because of you!" I couldn't stand, so Harry held me up. I cried on his shoulder, gripping onto him for dear life. He picked me up and I felt him move. I assumed he was carrying me to the castle.

He put me down on a cold floor. "Watch her." I heard him tell Ron, "Don't let her in!" he turned to me. "What's the password?"

I knew what he was doing, and instead of being smart and keeping shut, I told him. "Riddle Fiddle."

I saw him walk around the corner, and heard faint voices. I looked up at Ron who was staring were Harry disappeared.

"Ron?" he looked down at me and asked what was wrong. "Nothing. Just my whole life going up in smoke."

" 'Mione,"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me! Please! I need to know that someone loves me!" I put my hand behind his neck and lightly pulled. He looked at me and after what seemed like forever, kissed me. I kissed him back, putting more love into it than I ever had with Draco. I ran my hands in his hair and felt his hands on my hips. I felt sparks flying from me, and from him, too.

I knew this wasn't right… but it didn't feel wrong.

I loved him. I loved Ronald Weasly and I never wanted to think about Draco- Malfoy, again.

..xX0o0Xx..

AN - Like it? can't improve if you don't let me know! please review!

-PureMe!


	16. Chapter 16 Trading Places

AN – i just relised you can only have 15 docs saved at a time, so i had to delete some from my site :(

good thing i saved them on my comp! [don't worry, they're still here!]

ok, to the story! I was literally jumping in my seat writing this. I hope you do too!

Disclaimer to J.K. Rowling and Mooch McFly

Check out Shatter at http://www. /s/4913398/1/ without spaces.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 16 – Trading Places

-Justice-

"What! How could you do that to Hermione?!"

"I don't deserve her! She's too good for me, Justice! She needs someone who can take care of her!"

"You can't?" _Ron can?_

"No! I can't! I'm the son- adoptee - of a Death Eater! I'm marked!"

"But you're not a Death Eater! You're a good person Draco! Act like one!"

"She wouldn't have kissed him if she didn't like him."

"So what she likes him! She chose you!" It was so hard to say that.

"She deserves better than me! I'm trash, garbage, scum!"

"Stop that! You are not! You are a good person Draco! You've just had a really crappy life! I have too, but I don't go around kickn' myself, turning away people who love me!"_ Not true._

"No one _loves_ me! They _want_ me. No one ever wants to know who I am, just… who I pretend to be."

"I do. Hermione does-"

"Did."

"Does! She will always love you! You are her first true love!"

"Justice-"

"She will always love you! You never cheated on her, you gave her your world!"

"Justice-"

"I mean-"

"JUSTICE!" he walked up to me and held my shoulders. "Does loving someone else count? As cheating?"

I was shocked. "Did you do anything? Like, kiss her or hold her or-"

"No, but I'm close to her. I love her, but in different ways than Hermione." He slid his hands down my arms and I got chills.

"Draco-"

"She's smart, but not crazy about it. She's beautiful in her quirky way." He pushed away a lock of my short blonde hair off my face. "She's kind. And I want her, even though I shouldn't."

"Draco-"

"Justice."

"Don't."

He closed his eyes. "Push me away! Now! I'll hurt you." He grimaced.

"Please," I couldn't push him away.

"I can't do this alone!"

"I know!" what was I doing? I want them to get back together! I don't want Hermione with Ron and I don't want to be with Draco… Right? "I'll always be here for you. No matter what you do! Because I know what it's like to have family that doesn't love you. To be an outcast all the time. To be pushed away from all you know as soon as you get close to someone! But I try to make friends anyway. Because even though I know that one day I'll have to leave, I had them. And I'll always have memories. That's what gets me trough! Knowing that someone _did_ care. Does." This was wrong, but he needed to know that no matter how many times he screwed up, he'd have someone. It doesn't feel good to be alone. I should know.

"Thank you. Ugh, I don't deserve you!"

"Well, I want you. I'm not letting you push away both of-" I couldn't finish, because his lips captured mine. I tried to fight, but I couldn't. I loved him. Not as strong as him and Hermione, but…

Our kiss was cut short by the door opening to a very angry looking Harry Potter.

"Harry-" he walked up to Draco and punched him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I knew he was probably talking more to me than him.

"I kissed him!" he looked at me. "It just happened. I'm sorry. Don't blame him!"

"But he-"

"-Is protecting Hermione. He thinks she'd be better off with Ron."

"He's right." That hurt.

"No! He's not! He's a good guy!"

"Snogging his girlfriend's best friend is good?"

"It was me! Blame me Harry-"

"Don't use my first name. Slu-"

"Don't you dare finish that, Potter!" I knew that I deserved that, I felt bad having Draco defend me.

"What are you going to do? Break up with me?"

Before I knew it, the two boys were in a fist fight.

"Stop it!" I tried to pull them apart, but all I gat was a slap across the face. The two stopped and stared at me. I glared at them and stormed out. I could take verbal abuse, but I would _**NOT**_ go through physical. Not here! Not while I was safe.

I walked around the corner to see Hermione snogging Ron.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed, more at Ron than then Hermione. They broke apart and looked at me.

"I love him." said a very tired looking Hermione. I walked toward her and tried to pick her up, but Ron held her.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't reply. I stared at him.

Hermione slumped over and I caught her.

"I'm taking her to the common room. She needs to sleep all this over, is that ok with you?!" I got her to stand up.

Ron stood, too and whispered "I'm sorry. She kissed me."

"Whatever." I half walked-half ran Hermione to her room. Ophelia was standing there. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at class?"

"I forgot my homework. What happened?" I propped Hermione on her bed and told her everything that happened. When I finished she asked, "What were you doing in Malfoy's room?"

"I left my quill in there. It must have fell-" I felt a huge pain in my lower back and collapsed. Ophelia shrieked and Hermione seemed to snap out of it. Apparently she hadn't fallen asleep. "It's all right. Muscle spasm. I use to have them a lot when I was-" another one. This time my left forearm. That was usually where I got it. Unusual place, but still… "-little." Another. What was wrong? I thought these stopped.

"What's wrong? I thought they stopped!" ha, I would have thought that was funny if I wasn't in so much pain.

"Me too. I don't know what causes them. Sometimes when they get really bad, things black out. I don't know what happens, my mom never told me why-" another, this time it felt like 3 at once. "OW! Guys, I don't know what happens! I don't want to hurt you! Take my wand, just in case! I need to go to the nurse!" I had barely got _nurse_ out when things started going fuzzy. I felt Hermione and Ophelia on my sides. I hope nothing bad happens…

-Hermione-

"What's wrong with her?" Me and Ophelia stood by the door while Pomfrey ran around with a concerned look on her face. Justice had started to thrash at us when she fully blacked out. She had hit Madame Pomfrey and tried to strangle a passer-by. She was magically tied to a chair.

"These are not her own actions. They are of someone else. I don't think either of them realizes it… yet."

"What do you mean?" Ophelia took my hand. She hadn't said a word the whole time, which is very surprising.

"When a certain someone gets angry, extremely angry, their vibes interfere with her bones."

"Who?" I asked.

"Why?" Ophelia had finally spoken up.

"I don't know… yet." She scurried around for 5 more minutes, petting aside others. This was serious.

A Hufflepuff boy walked in with a greenish face, and Pomfrey only summoned a bucket.

"Oh my lord!" she clutched her heart and backed away from Justice.

"What?!" Ophelia and I ran toward her. Justice was shaking and thrashing. And… mumbling. She was saying something. Ophelia realized it at the same time and we both cast a voice enlargement charm, making it very clear. "Sornorus!"

"Lucius! He killed me! To save the filthy little mudblood! We have to act know! We must kill him!" her voice changed. She relaxed and said, "Please My Lord! He's just a boy! Let me talk to him!" she went back to voice one. "No. I'm going there now! Maybe I can kill Harry Potter while I'm there!" all of a sudden, Justice slumped down in the chair. Pomfrey revived her.

"Deary?"

"What happened?"

The three of us looked at the nurse and she said, "You-Know-Who is coming to Hogwarts."

-Harry-

"What happened?"

"I should be the mad one!"

"You lied to Hermione! She believed you!"

"Good!"

"Good?"

He sighed and hung his head. "Don't get mad." He sat down on his couch. "I told her that because I want her to be with someone who won't ruin her life. She was sent into exile because of me. I made her push her friends away… you guys are the best thing for her. I'm the-"

"The what?" I sat down on the seat opposite him.

"The adoptee of a Death Eater. I don't know who my dad is, or if I had one. My parents never cared to tell me about that little detail and "Dad" told me when he was yelling at me. That doesn't matter, what matters is that Hermione is happy. And that she isn't with scum like me."

Wow. Malfoy actually cares about Hermione. "It seems to me that, even though your world is going up in flames, your only concern is my best friend. That doesn't seem very scummy to me. even if you did break her heart."

"I'm sorry." I looked at Malfoy in the eye, and for the first time… I saw him. he looked tired and stressed and… sad. I felt bad for the poor git.

"I'll talk to Hermione." I decided to not tell him about her snogging Ron again.

I was about to walk out when someone walked out of his fire.

"Voldemort."

"Potter? You've become friends with Draco?" I heard the door lock. I pulled out my wand, but Voldemort summoned it. "I would have thought you learned, boy."

Draco stepped back and pushed something making an alarm noise. "I knew you'd come."

Voldemort sneered and said "Smart boy. But not smart enough." He pointed his wand at Draco and started to say, "Avada-"

I ran and pushed him down. The spell missed me by an inch.

I grabbed Draco's wand and pointed it at him. "Stupefy!" he went flying into a wall. I grabbed Draco and ran out of the room [I blasted the door open].

"RON! GET DUMBLEDORE, NOW!!!"

I heard footsteps running and I prayed that he'd get there in time. I let go of Draco and we ran in the opposite direction. He ran ahead of me and ran to the Slytherin common room. "Get in!"

"What?"

"NOW!" I ran in and he followed. I was greeted by many angry glares.

"What are you doing here?" said one of the guys sitting in the leather couch.

I didn't realize that classes were already over.

"Draco?" Pansy ran over. "Why are you here?"

"The Dark Lord is here... Weasel-be went to get Dumbledore." There was an exploding noise.

"Draco? What did you do?"

"I killed him." He seemed pretty calm for someone being chased by a madman, but hey. Look at me.

"What? Do you want to stop living?! You know he can come back!"

"He was going to kill Hermione."

"I wish he did! Things wouldn't be so complicated! And we'd still be friends!"

"We are-"

"Draco?" I turned around to see a blonde, short haired girl in the door way. She almost looked see-through and I couldn't make out her face. "The Dark Lord is here, you know? You're in trouble!" she giggled and ran to him. she pulled his arm… and he followed.

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of her grip. "Malfoy? What are you doing?"

"Ending this. Stay here."

"Who is she?"

"His Patronus."

-Justice-

I ran where my legs took me, Hermione and Ophelia trailing behind me.

"Where are we going? Complained Hermione.

"I don't know." We were in the Slytherin quarters. I stopped and they bumped into me. "Stay here. If you hear something bad, get Dumbledore!"

I ran off with the two objecting, but they stayed.

I rounded the corner slowly to see… him. I was no longer in control of myself. It was like someone was controlling me, making me go up to him.

"Dad?" he turned around and he changed shape. I gasped and stepped back. It was… You-Know-Who!

"Justice?" I was shocked. I heard the Slytherin common room door open and I saw… myself walk out, with Draco behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"Justice!" Voldemort smiled and walked to me. I stepped back, but reached wall. I screamed.

"Stay back!" Hermione had my wand. I was dead!

"Hey! Leave her alone!" But he ignored Draco and grabbed my shoulder. I was frozen.

Draco ran forward, but Voldemort blocked him.

"Finally. I've missed you dear."

"What?"

"Your mother took you away from me and sold you. She said you would hold me back. I put a spell on you so I could someday find you. But you were protected." He snarled.

"What?"

"You are my daughter." He gestured to 'See-Through-Me'. "I made you my Patronus."

I screamed again tried to run. I pounded on the invisible wall. Draco was right on the other side. I started crying and called out for him.

"DRACO!"

"He'll be gone soon, no need to get feelings for him."

I felt my hair being tugged back. I was thrown on the floor and I saw Draco yelling. I saw Harry and some Slytherins come out.

The force field dropped, and I heard Draco yelling. "Let her go!"

"You want her? Go get her."

Draco ran to me and was thrown back. I screamed again. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Justice-"

Voldemort started hitting him with spells, over and over.

"Please! Stop it!" I got up and ran to Voldemort. "Dad!" everyone looked at me and gasped.

"Justice, do not make me hurt you. And stop crying, it's weak." I hit him over and over and he threw me back again. I got up and heard him say, "Avada-" I threw myself at him and the spell hit a lamp and it went out. I grabbed his wand and punched him over and over. I punched him until his burnt skin bled.

I heard someone call out, but I couldn't stop. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands because in knew it was true… I was the daughter of a murderer. The most feared man in the world! I wanted to bring him justice! Maybe that's where I got my name…

"Justice!" I looked up to see Hermione and broke down.

"He's my Father!" I hit him one last time and got off him. I walked to Hermione and she hugged me. I cried on her shoulder. "My mother isn't even my mother! Who is she? Where is my mother?"

"Shhh, it's ok, we'll find her. We'll figure this all out." Right now, I felt even more guilty. And mad. I was mad at myself for kissing her boyfriend, but I was mad at her for kissing mine. I looked around and saw that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Ophelia and Ron were here, too. I glared at Ron. He was staring at me. I wanted to punch like I did to Voldemort… my dad… What was wrong with the world? Can't I ever be happy?

"Justice," I let go of Hermione and looked behind me to see Dumbledore. "I understand that this must be very hard for you." I nodded. He put a hand on my shoulder, "I want you to know that you can live here, if you want." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!"

"We'll find your mother. What she did to you was not right. Why didn't you tell me? Or one of your Professors?" I shrugged. I stepped back and looked into his bright blue eyes… they reminded me of Draco. I looked around and saw him leaning on Harry.

"Draco!" I ran to him and looked into his eyes. "Are you alright?"

He smirked that smirk of his and said, "Better than ever. You just killed the Dark Lord… again."

"Again?"

"I killed him at the beginning of the year. Before you got here."

"But how-"

"I'll explain it another time. All that matters is that your ok."

"Me? you're the one who was tortured!"

"You're the one who just found out your dad's a murderer!"

"You don't have a dad!"

"You don't have a mother."

"Look, you've obviously gone through more than I have!"

"No, you have. I wasn't sold, beaten, forced to move around and hide-"

"You were sold too!"

"Ya but-"

"Ok, I think we all know that you've both had crappy lives. You need to go to the hospital wing. You too, Justice." I looked at my hands and saw that they were bleeding.

"Ok Harry."

We all walked to the hospital wing, [Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ophelia, Ron and me] and Pomfrey cleaned me and Draco up.

Ron walked over to the bed I was sitting on and sat down on the side chair. "Justice-"

"Look. I'm not mad. I just don't want you snogging Hermione anymore."

"Harry told me." I looked at him and hung my head.

"I lied. I didn't want him to hurt Draco, so I lied. He kissed me. And you kissed Hermione." I looked at him and half smiled. "We're teenagers. We _all_ get the wrong feelings at _some_ point."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He leaned down to kiss me but I hugged him and hid it. "Not here. Harry's the only one who knows."

"Why do we have to hide it?"

"Just wait until Hermione and Draco are back together."

"What if they don't?"

I looked over at them. They were talking. "They will."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

AN – Did you like it? I was literally shrieking while writing this, my mom left the room. Hahaha!

PLEASE press the little button right here! Right down there! Come on! Review! I can't get better if I don't know how!

Please and thank you!

-PurePlaylist14


	17. Chapter 17 Our Blood

AN – Ok, there was some confusion in the last chapter.

When Dumbledore offered Justice to live at Hogwarts, she was talking about her "adoptive mom."

She was sold to a mean old woman who abused her.

You'll find out about her real mom in this one. 

Enjoy! [Disclaimer, and sorry it's late!]

Chapter 17 – Our Blood

-Draco-

"How could you do this to me?"

"I need you to be happy!"

"What makes you think I wasn't happy with you!"

"I destroyed your life!"

"How could you have destroyed my life?"

"Everyone stopped being your friend because of _us_!"

"I don't care about them! I care about you! I loved you!"

"Loved?" I hung my head.

"Love."

"You love Weasly, be with him."

"I don't love him, I love you! Be with me, Draco! Please! You were wrong! I need you like you need me!" she grabbed my uninjured arm

"Why are you begging? I should be on my knees begging you to forgive me!"

"You should."

"You want me to?" She smiled and nodded. I got down on my knees and took her hand. I said very dramatically, "Please forgive me! Please!" I grabbed her ankles and begged some more. She started laughing and tried to pry my hands off.

"Ok! I forgive you!" she laughed some more as I got up and hugged her. I picked her up wedding style and she squealed. "Draco! Let me down!"

"No. I'll never let you down again." I kissed her gently and whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too. I can never stay mad at you. Even before we got together. I guess you just have a certain impact on me." she smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back and spun her around. She squealed again. "Draco!" she lightly hit my shoulder and I put her down. I hugged her and heard people clapping. I looked up to see Justice, Ron, Harry, and Pomfrey staring at us.

Hermione turned red and looked down. I bent down and whispered in her ear, "Awkward." She nodded. "What?" I said to everyone else, and they went back to talking to each other. I laughed and took her hand. I walked over to Justice and Ron. "Hey. You alright?"

"Ya… You?" she looked nervous. I glances at Weasly and he looked nervous as well.

"Fine."

"He was going to kill you. Why did you do that? Did you think you could take him?"

"What?" obviously Hermione didn't know what happened. I sighed and told her a short, undetailed version of the story. "What were you thinking?" she hit my bad shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. But, Draco! You could have been killed!"

"I'd bring him down with me."

"Don't say that!" Hermione was staring me down.

"If it means protecting you, then-"

"Then nothing! I love you Draco, and if you ever leave again I- I don't know what I'd do."

I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I'm not going anywhere! Never again!"

XXxXX

-Ron-

"I love you Draco!" those words stung. I know that it's wrong to be I love with your best friend, and then be dating there's, but I really do care for her. I've been in love with Hermione since 1st year. I really like Justice, but not as much as Hermione.

"Hermione?" I looked at Justice. What was she up to, now?

"Ya?"

"Can I talk to you…" she looked at Malfoy and he nodded and backed away. Since when was he polite?

"What?" Justice looked at me and I saw in her eyes that she agreed with me. Now was the time to tell her about us.

"Ron and I are… We're…"

"Together." I saw the color drain from her face.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry Hermione! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You didn't hurt me Ronald! I'm just shocked that you would kiss me when you have a girlfriend!"

"Hermione, you kissed him. He's a teenage boy. They give into that stuff easier-"

"Draco didn't. He pushed me away to protect me. And when girls tried to flirt with him he plainly said he was taken."

"He kissed me you know." I looked down at Justice. I couldn't believe she just said that.

"What?" I could see that Justice knew she made a mistake.

"He said he felt guilty liking me while being with you, but when he- it just happened! Like you and Ron!"

"It just happened? Nothing just happens, Justice!" Everyone was staring at them now.

"What about you and Ron?"

"I kissed him in a rage of anger! I have feelings for him, I admit it!" I felt as if someone just told me I've won all the money in the world! No, better! "But why would and Draco-"

"I told him he wasn't alone, Hermione! I couldn't make him think he was scum! It's not my fault that every compliment he gets turns him on!" and the feeling went away.

Hermione gasped and the two started arguing. Draco ran over and we tried to separated them [they had started to grab]

"Justice!" I grabbed her torso and pulled her back. She was heavier than I thought, though.

"Hermione!" Draco effortlessly picked Hermione up with his good arm and carried her away.

"Let go of me!" they shouted together. They looked at each other and stared laughing. I will never understand women.

XXxXX

-Harry-

It was insane! First they were grabbing at each other, and then they were laughing! Ugh, I will never understand women!

XXxXX

-Hermione-

It's been a week since "The Incident" and Draco's arm still isn't better. We all sat together in Draco's privet dorm. Justice and I are cool now and Harry is actually starting to become friends with Draco! Ron is still reluctant.

"How's your arm?" I sat down in between him and Harry on the couch.

"Cursed. I was going to call Mum for help but… It doesn't feel right calling her that. I want to know who my real parents are. I think I'll do some research with Justice."

"Are you sure you want to know?" Justice cut in. "You said that your parents adopted you from a home. Maybe…"

"I know. I just want to know. I need to know!"

I nodded and went to his mini-kitchen. "Want anything?"

"Tea please." I heard Draco, Justice and Harry call.

"Got any butterbeer in there?" I heard Ron call.

"Of course."

I went to his mini-fridge and typed in '4 - tea' and '1 – butterbeer.' I opened it up and grabbed four cups of warm tea, and a butterbeer. I put it on a tray and carried it in.

"Here you are." I handed them their drinks and Draco and I cheered. He twisted his arm around mine, like newlywed couples do for their 'First Drink Together,' and drank.

"Ah!" I heard Justice say. "You guys really do look great together!" I could have sworn I saw Draco glare at her, but he smiled and looked into my eyes.

He leaned down and kissed me. I heard Harry clear his throat and regained myself. "Sorry."

"Well," Ron sighed and got up, "It's getting late and I have a ton of homework so…"

"Ya, I'm getting tired, myself." Harry got up and stretched.

"I'm going to some research and then head to bed. Don't forget, it's my turn for the shower tomorrow!"

I sighed, "Ok. I'll squeeze into the sad excuse of a shower in my dorm, then." I made a pathetic sigh and they all laughed. You'd think that they could make bigger showers… I mean, uh, hello! Magic!

The guys walked toward the door while Justice gave Draco a hug. I got up to walk them out. I had to talk to Ron. I hugged Harry and whispered, "Can you cover?" I heard him sigh and felt him stiffen. He nodded into my shoulder. I let go and smiled at him. "Night!" I went and hugged Ron. "Tonight, Great Hall, 10:00."

"OK." I let go and said goodnight. I felt terrible as I hugged Justice goodbye. And even worse when I sat with Draco. I've become a very good liar.

-Justice-

I walked to the library, every step echoing in the halls… and my heart. I was hurting not only my boyfriend, but my best friends. I knew Draco didn't want to cheat on Hermione, but I was selfish, and I wanted him, even if I had to share.

I walked into the library and looked for Madame Pince. I got permission to go into the restricted section, and I started doing some research. I looked high and low, but found nothing about me, or my mother. Plenty about my father… but I didn't care about him. I was there for about an hour before I got an idea. I looked up Bellatrix Lastrange. Maybe she had something to do with it; she was after all, Voldemort's most loyal servant. I looked for about a minute before I came across the biggest shock of my life…

Bellatrix was my mother… but that wasn't all.

-Draco-

"Goodnight Love!" I kissed Hermione and walked her to the door. I held back the guilt swelling in my chest. I didn't want to do this, I really didn't… but Justice teased me. I craved her, and I knew that was wrong.

"Goodnight." I could have sworn I saw sadness in her eyes as she left. Did she know? No, I had hidden it quite well. "I love you."

I felt a twinge of deeper guilt. "I love you, too." I closed the door behind her and fell to the floor. I sat against the door and sighed. I can't go… I won't… I have to! I waited 10 minutes until I opened the door and walked to the library. Every step weighed me down with guilt. I walked into the restricted section and started looking for Justice. It took me 2 minutes until I found her, and when I did I wanted to sweep her away right there and then. She was staring at a page, and seemed to be reading something over and over.

"Justice?" she snapped her head up and I saw that tears were running down her face. "Justice." I ran to her and held her. "What is it?"

"M-m-my m-mother-"

"Shhh, it's alright. Did you find her?" she nodded into my shoulder and handed the book to me. I looked and found what she was crying over. "Oh Justice."

She sobbed into my shoulder and said, "That's not all!" she pointed to a small section under it. "Read."

"Justice Riddle, to Penelope Bestorke." I paused. I looked up at Justice before I said, "Draco Lastrange, to Lucius and Nacrissa Malfoy." I looked up at her and she shook her head.

"We're fraternal twins. We have to stop. It's not right!"

"I know it's not right! Maybe the reason we're so attracted is because of this, we just… mistook the feeling?"

"Ya, that's it! We do love each other, just not like this!"

"Ya…" I stared at the book and felt horrible. "Now, do we tell them?"

"No. Not yet. We will, just… not yet." She wiped away her tears and I could almost see the light bulb flash above her head. "Harry. We have to tell Harry!"

"This has nothing to do with Harry!"

"Yes it does! I need him Draco, and I know you do, too!"

"Hey, it's time to close! Come on!"

"Alright Madame Pince!" Justice bookmarked the page and put all of the books away. She leaned in and whispered, "Tomorrow, we tell Harry." And walked out if the library with me tagging behind her thinking "Life sucks."

…………………………………

-Hermione-

I walked to the great hall and waited. It was only 9:30.

I usually got there early to think… "Why am I doing this?" "You need to leave!" "You're killing him."

The sad part is that every thought goes away when I see Ron. I sat down against the wall and banged my head against it.

I heard footsteps and looked up. I saw not Ronald, but, "Ruby." I stood up. "What are you doing here? At this hour?"

"I came to see you." I stared at her… did she know? I swear she has ESP! "I told Ron not to come."

"W-w-w-what? W-why?"

"You don't want to do this Hermione. I know what you were intending to do tonight-"

"I'm not going to do anything!"

"Hermione-"

"I'm not ready for that!"

"Is that what you try to tell yourself? Dating Draco has made you grow up. Admit it! You want to-"

"Don't say it!"

"Then you!"

"No!"

"You want-"

"FINE! I want to do it!"

"With Ron?"

"No! Draco! But he's… he knows what he's doing. I'd feel so… stupid. Ron hasn't done anything so…"

"You could make a mistake and he wouldn't know."

"Exactly! God, why can't I just have both, with no secrecy and lies?!"

"Because life sucks. You can't always get everything you want. You know it's wrong to be here."

"I know! But I can't- I can't just stop! I need help, Ruby!"

"I know."

"I'm so sorry!"

"For what?"

"For not listening to you. If I hadn't had fallen in love with Draco none of this-"

"You'd be dead. He saved your life Hermione. No matter what you want to think, you know you would have fallen in love with him anyways. We just made it harder for you. I should be the one apologizing." Ruby sat down next to me and out her arm around my shoulders. "It'll all work out. But you need to stop seeing Ron." She paused.

"I need to tell him, don't I?"

"Only if you want to, but yes, I think you should."

I sighed and leaned my head on her shoulder. "I'm not ready, am I?"

"I don't think so, no."

"I thought I'd never want it until I was married but…"

She laughed. "No one can ever hold off those feelings, Hermione. They're part of growing up. But it's up to you to decide what you do."

I nodded into her shoulder and sighed. "Life was so much easier when boys had cooties."

She laughed and after a few seconds I joined her.

Why couldn't all moments be like these?

"Hey, how'd you know I was going to be here?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Draco-

I looked at my alarm clock. It was 11:00 am.

I had fallen asleep fast. I walked Justice to her tower and went to my dorm. I laid down and fell asleep on the spot.

I got up and got dressed. I need to tell her. She needed to know.

I ran to the great hall, a few people were gathering for lunch. I saw Hermione and one of her roommates sitting together and eating. The blood red hair always did creep me out, but she seemed nice enough.

I walked up to Hermione and hugged her.

"What's wrong?"

I looked into her eyes and said the words I never thought I'd ever be able to say out loud…

"I-"

…………………………………………..

AN – Oh! Cliff hanger! Let me know what you thought of this chapter? Good? Bad? In between?"

Please Review! I have a super-surprise coming up and I'm letting YOU chose who!

Just give me your fave character and whoever gets the most votes gets something super special!

But I can't do anything if you don't vote so VOTE!

-PurePlaylist14


	18. It Can Only Get Better From HereRight?

AN – No one voted so I'm holding off the surprise! Sorry, but I can't give a surprise to no one!

Sorry this is late, hasn't been very good here. But I'll try to publish more often!

Dedicated to the Lovely Ladan!

Disclaimer to J.K.R. and Mooch McFly for letting me use all these awesome characters! {Except Justice, she's mine XD}

-PurePlaylist14

Chapter 18 – It Can Only Get Better From Here... Right?

-Hermione-

I got up and Ruby stood next to me.

"Thanks Ruby. I'll tell him next time I see him."

"Good. Do you want to tell Ron?"

"I think it'd be best, ya."

Ruby nodded and hugged me. "I'll see you later." She gave me one last look and walked away.

I leaned against the wall and sighed. I looked at my watch and moaned. It was nearly 5:00 am. I'd never be able to fall asleep now. I decided to just wait for breakfast.

When 7:00 came around people started coming, so I just blended in and sat down.

I wasn't very hungry, so I just nibbled on some toast.

I heard the door open and saw Pansy walk through the door. But instead of heading to her table, she came powering over to mine.

"Granger." I stood up and faced her.

"Yes?" It seemed she was looking calm, but with Pansy, you never know.

"I need to talk to you… Privately."

"Ok." I was a bit concerned, but I didn't want to make her angry, so I just went along with it. "What?" I said once we got outside.

"I need to talk to you about Draco."

"Pansy! Please! I love him! He loves me! You were with him, and now I am! Why can't you just leave this alone!"

"I wasn't going there."

"Oh…" well I felt stupid.

"I'm happy for Draco. He was never this happy with me, and I see that." She looked down. "I am jealous, yes. I love Draco, he was… he was my first. He'll always have that. But Granger, he has so much more with you. I was forced to be with him, and I guess I forced myself to love him so much, because I didn't want to become my mother. My parents were forced into marriage, but they couldn't find the loop holes that Draco and I did. My mother ended up… she left. Not before she went crazy, though. She abused me, and it's hard enough to have a Death Eater father without her." She looked down again. I felt bad for her. She really did have a messed up life.

"I'm s-"

"Don't." she looked me in the eyes and said, "You don't want people to feel sorry for you that you have muggle parents, and I don't want people to feel sorry for me because mine beat me." she was silent for a while until she spoke, "Anyways. What I was originally here to tell you." She looked down at me. She was pretty tall. Oh, stilettos… "About Draco."

"Ya?"

"I know you're cheating on him with Weal-Be." I stared in shock. "The way he looks at you. He looks half happy, half pained. The same look Draco has."

"How do you- wait… what?"

She sighed. "Draco was seeing Justice."

"He was not, we fought and-"

"No. He still is. Blaise and I snuck into the Restricted section of the library. We were- uh- it doesn't matter, when I heard someone coming. We saw Justice there. I thought nothing of it, until Draco showed up…"

I didn't want to hear this. I knew what she was doing. Lying to make me feel like Draco. Ya, that was it. I thought Gryffindors were close.

"I'm not lying."

"So what he showed up! He said wanted to do some research with-"

"Listen to me alright!"

"No I'm not-"

She pointed her wand at me and black cords shot out. I was gagged and held.

" Now… As I was saying. Before Draco got there, she found something. I don't know what, but she seemed pretty shaken up. When he got there, he hugged her saying 'What's wrong, darling?' Then he read what she had found… Aloud. He said, 'Justice Riddle, to- Penelope Bestorke.'" She paused and looked down, as if the name discomforted her. "Then he said, after looking at her, 'Draco Lastrange, to Lucius and Nacrissa Malfoy." My eyes widened. They were… they…

"Don't hurt yourself." I tried to talk through the cords, but it was useless, but she seemed to know what I was saying. "My mother's maiden name was Bestroke. And her first name was Penelope. I think my mother is the one who took in Justice. She was good friends with Bellatrix."

I stared. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was true. I felt the cords release and zoom into her wand. "Thanks."

"Whatever. So ya, you're not supposed to know yet, but I want you know before he tells you. Justice is going to tell Harry, but Draco doesn't like that idea. He's going to tell you. I don't know when, but he will." Pansy looked around and said before leaving, "We didn't have this conversation."

I stared and sat there for what seemed like hours. And it was… I looked at my watch and jumped. It was nearly lunch time. I got up walked to the Great Hall. I saw Ruby and sat down next to her.

"Where've you been?" I told her what happened, and she stared at me. "Wow…"

"Ya. that girl is seriously bipolar!"

"I'll say!" we started laughing when I heard someone come up behind me.

Draco hugged me. Not one of those, 'Hi, nice to see you' hugs, but the, 'There's something wrong,' type of hug.

"What's wrong?" he looked me and the eyes and took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something. Privately." Second time I've heard that today.

"Ok. I'll see ya later, Ruby." She nodded to me and I got up and left with Draco.

He walked me to our tree and sat down, gesturing for me to follow. I sat down and he put his arm around me.

"Hermione…"

"What is it Draco?" I asked, even though I knew.

He looked around and said something I was not expecting. "Justice is my sister." I was mad, but held it together, and played along. If he wanted to lie to me about his relationship, so be it. Well, maybe Pansy was lying, and he isn't… I hope. I mean, they can't _both_ be telling the truth… right?

"What?"

"After you left, I decided to go see Justice, and do some research with her. Well, when I got there, she was staring at this one page… crying. She told me to read it, and it said that…" he looked around again. "It said that we were separated at birth."

"Wait. Justice's father is-"

"I know, but that's not all. It also said who our mother is."

"Who?"

He paused for a second, then said, "Bellatrix."

"What?"

"Ya. But, it said who her stepmom was, so I swear, I'm going to hunt her down!"

"Draco."

"What?"

"What were you really going to see Justice for?"

-Draco-

I was stunned. "To do research. I told you-"

"Did you do anything but research. Ever?"

I stared at her. She didn't seem mad, more like she wanted me to say it. I took at deep breath and said, "Yes." She teared up. "Hermione, I'm sorry. Please don't cry! It's over! I'm never going to see her again."

"No." she looked me in the eye and said the dreaded words I never wanted to hear. "I think we should break up.

"What? Why? I just said-"

"I think that if we're going to cheat on each other, then we don't really love each other. I do love you, but the want of dating someone else is there, and it shouldn't be."

"Wait… you cheated on me?"

"Yes… I'm so sorry Draco. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." She got up and walked away.

"Did that just happen?"

-Justice-

I walked to Dumbledore's office with a heart full of hope. The gargoyles let me in without question. I ran up the spiral steps and into his office. "Professor."

"Miss R-"

"I prefer to go by first name."

"Alright, Miss Justice. Anyways, we have some business to attend to. The Ministry does not like the idea of adding a free room."

"But Draco has one, why can't I?

"His father paid a very good price. And it went straight to the Ministry, not the school."

"I can work, if it coins that he wants."

"Miss-"

"I cannot go home! I will sleep in the dungeons if I must! Please don't make me go back!"

"Listen. I have arranged for a hearing. They Ministry will listen to you and then decide."

"Ok, when?"

"Now." He grabbed me wrist and all of a sudden I was… I can't explain it. But it felt like I was being squeezed threw a toothpaste tube. Finally we landed and I fell. I threw up on the spot.

"Warn me next time."

I could have sworn I hear him chuckle. I got to my feet and he led me to a room filled with people.

"Justice… Riddle," said a man at the podium. "Why do you wish to have a separate dormitory at Hogwarts school?"

"Because I wish I wish to live there."

"All the time?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My step-mother abuses me, and makes me move around all the time. And sir, I found out recently that my father is out to take me. Hogwarts is the safest place for me, now that my tracking disabler charm is gone. If I leave the school grounds, I could very well be taken. Whether killed or tortured, I prefer neither." I said in nearly one breath.

The fat little man stared at me. "And who may these… people out to get you be?"

"Penelope Bestorke and Lord Voldemort." I heard the jury gasp. "Bellatrix Lastrange is my birth mother. Now, they are not the best parents, so I would greatly appreciate it if you allowed me to live at Hogwarts. Please." The fat little man stared in silence. He looked over at Dumbledore who nodded. "Now sir, I know this may seem as a shock that 'You-Know-Who' could have a child, and would want them, but please see my side. How would you feel if your evil father was after you so he could have more power by killing you?"

Again he stared in silence, until I finally heard one of the jury people say, "All those in favor of allowing a new dorm room," almost everyone raised their hands. "Those opposed?" the fat little man and about 3 other people raised their hands. Reluctantly the fat little man said, "Motion carries. Justice…Riddle, you may have a permanent living dorm at Hogwarts School, Witchcraft and Wizardry." I jumped up ran to Dumbledore. I hugged him and started singing.

"Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalleluuuuuuuuuuuuuujahhhhhhh!!!" I squealed and hugged Dumbledore again. "Thank you!" I shouted to the jury people, right before we aperated again. I was too happy to through up that time. I kept singing through the halls as Dumbledore led me to my new room. I love magic, it's so automatic! He was about to open a door, but I ran ahead and burst in. It was completely white. And empty.

"I figured you'd want to decorate it. Why not start you off with a clean palate?"

The room was huge, and had two doors on either side. I screamed and ran into the room. I spun in circles and stopped looking at Dumbledore. "Thank you."

He did a small bow, and left.

It was going to get better from here, I could tell.

-Hermione-

I sat in my dorm and cried. I didn't want to do it, but I did.

I was falling apart. I could practically feel my heart ripping apart. I wanted something stable… I wanted my mom. It was only a few weeks till Christmas break… dang, this year went by fast.

I still need to buy the boy's presents. I decided I need some fresh air. It would most likely be quiet for a Sunday morning. I went browsed the shops. I found gold chain that Ron had been going on about, and the perfect gift for Harry. He's been there every time I've needed him, and I wanted to get him something special. I picked up the 'Charmed Charm,' and took it to the table. I paid for the presents and walked to the Three Broomsticks. I sat down in a corner and thought.

I interrupted by a screaming noise coming from the booth in front of me. A hooded person was pointing a wand at a short-black-haired girl in the booth.

"I told you, just deal with it! But no, you went and had your stupid little maid find the loopholes!"

"I'll sue you! And then you'll really be payless! Besides! It was Father's choice, not yours!" the girl sounded a lot like…

"Pansy! How dare you speak to your mother like this!"

"You do NOT count as my mother!" Pansy stood up and pulled out her own wand, but her mother was to fast. I heard her mutter something and pointed my wand at her.

"Drop your wand. Now!"

The hooded woman tuned to me and glared. I pushed her hood off with an air blowing spell. "How dare you!" the woman was strikingly evil looking, with black eyes and a crooked nose. Nothing like Pansy, except the dark hair.

I was about to say something when I heard a familiar voice call out, "Penelope?" the woman turned around and squealed.

"Justice! You are in big trouble! How dare you cast a disabler charm! Meet your sister, Pansy. I suppose you've met already."

"Wait, you're-"

"Hermione?"

"Justice, she's-?"

"Pansy? This is your mom?"

"Ok everyone knows each other now, time to go!" all of a sudden, Penelope had Pansy in one hand and Justice in another and aperated away.

"JUSTICE!" I looked around franticly. "Someone call the Ministry! Hurry!" without waiting, I ran to the window and tried as hard as I could to make a protronus. "Come on!" before I could even try again, I saw a Stag shooting away. I turned to see Harry standing next to me. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

He held me and whispered, "It'll be ok."

But it wouldn't.

AN – Sorry, long chapter! If you get confused, leave me a comment and I'll try to explain.

Ok, remember VOTE! I want to put this surprise in and it's a pretty good time to, but if no one votes, then I can't… so… ya… VOTE!

-PurePlaylist14


	19. Chapter 19 Death is Coming

AN- I only got one vote, so the winner is… HERMIONE!!!

If you wanted it to be someone else then you should have voted. Sorry.

Disclaimer

Chapter 19 – Death is coming

-Justice-

Everything went black. I heard screams and shouts before a whooshing noise surrounded me. This was the second time I was being aperated without notice today, except this time I was in the hands of my maniac adoptive mother. This time it was longer, too. When we finally hit ground I was gasping for air and puked. I heard someone else panting beside me. I looked to see Pansy. I felt bad for her, I had lived with this woman my whole life, but she was her flesh and blood. I sat up and looked at her evil expression. She was staring at Pansy. I looked over at her and she was… she was crying. Without thinking I crawled over to her and held her. She needed a friend right now, and so did I.

"Stop that! While you are at home with me, you will _**not**_ show any emotion! Understood?!" I knew she wanted an answer, but neither of us had the strength to speak. I felt her boney hands try to pry my arms away, but I held on tight. I felt Pansy grip onto me as if her life depended on it… and maybe it did. "I said let go!" she slapped my back hard, but I didn't let go, and neither did Pansy. We were like two hopeless children, with nothing and no one but each other.

"Penelope! Please!" I managed to gasp out. I was winded by her hard blows.

"I told you not to call me that!" I felt her bare foot kick my side. I loosened my grip and she took advantage of it. I was raised to my feet, and pushed into some kind of elevator. Had that been there the whole time? Pansy was pushed in too, but Penelope separated us. The door closed and we shot down. With her hair flying up, she looked even more evil.

We finally stopped and I flew up and hit the ceiling. Everything went black.

-Harry-

I held Hermione in my arms and stroked her hair. She was calming down, but she still shaked. The Order finally got here and asked questions. Hermione was to out of it to talk at an audible level, so I spoke for her. Tonks came by and asked how she was. "She's better. But I don't think she'll be totally ok until they're back."

"I thought she didn't like Pansy."

"That doesn't mean she wants her to be…" I looked down at her and realized she was listening. "Hey." She just looked at me. "Want me to take you to your dorm? You need some rest." She nodded and I stood up. She was too weak to stand so I picked her up and carried her.

In the middle of the hall way she started moving. I set her down and she stood, leaning on me. She looked into my eyes and said, "Death is coming."

-Draco-

I sat with my back against the tree. I couldn't believe it. She broke up with me. I was no longer dating Hermione, I was single… alone… again.

I was so deep in thought that I missed the rustling if trees behind me. I noticed to late, when a pair of hand covered my mouth and wrapped around my throat. I struggled, but they were very strong. I grabbed my wand and shot a spell at whoever was chocking me. I turned just in time to see a red headed figure running into the forest.

I couldn't believe it… my butler just tried to kill me. What the hack was going on in the world?!

-???-

I was pulled by the hair into the kitchen. I was ordered to make two bowls of Glop, and then take it to the dungeons. I've learned to not ask questions, and did as I was told. When I was down at the dungeons, I was greeted by the cell guard, Monch. He led me down the halls. I passed by boney hands, practically skeletons, and had trouble ignoring it. Finally we came to the very last, two cells. They were of two girls, about my age, that didn't look starved at all. They were pressing against the bars trying to talk to one another. Monch nodded and I handed the girls their Glop. One had long, straight blonde hair, with girly features. Her eyes seemed to change color, from grey to blue to… some kind of clear… The other had short, black hair and black eyes. She had more woman like features. They both wore school uniforms… they didn't seem at all like what my master would usually capture…

I handed the Glop to the sort hair girl and she grabbed my hand. "Let us go!" she barley whispered.

"Pansy. It's not her choice-"

"Hell it isn't!"

Monch came over and kicked her.

"Hey!" called out the girl's friend.

"Shut it!" growled Monch.

"Monch, you didn't have to kick her!"

"Master says to make them as uncomfortable as possible!"

"No, she said, comfortable… they're not the regular type of prisoners."

"Victoria!" I turned to see my master walking over. I bowed my head.

"Yes master?"

"You've given them their food, now go!"

"Yes master. Sorry master!" I scurried away, but she grabbed my hair. She pushed me down on the floor and kicked me in the side.

"Don't forget to bow lower next time, Victoria… ugh. Such a beautiful name wasted on such a… hideous creature like you. Now go." I got up quickly holding my side. Monch helped me along. Before we turned the corner I heard master say, "Justice-" Then the sound of a plate crashing and breaking. So that was the Dark Lord's daughter… she looked nothing like either of her parents… but I suppose you really can't take qualities from _him_…

-Justice-

She turned to me and waited for the girl to be down a ways before she said, "Justice-" I didn't want to hear it. I threw the plate of… whatever it was the girl served us, at her. "How dare you!" she turned down the path and practically ran to the corner. "You… thing. Yes you. Come here. Hurry you oaf!" she turned back and the creature named 'Monch' followed relentlessly after her. "Get her out of that cell! The blonde one!" 'Monch' got out some keys and slowly shifted threw them. "Hurry!" he picked up the pace a small bit, and put a rusty key with the lock. It turned and he opened it slowly. He looked at me with sad eyes and stepped aside. "Finally!"

"You don't have to treat him like that, mother."

"Shut up, Pansy!" Penelope turned back to me and walked into the cell. She still had some… mush on her face and in her hair. "You are going to pay!" she walked toward me and I stepped back until I hit the wall. She had an evil smile on her face, like she had so many times before. She stepped even closer and I screamed. I didn't want to be here... I had just won a case to be away from her! I'm not supposed to be here! Everything from the past came rushing into my mind. Specifically this…

"_Justice! What did I tell you about talking to people! You are being tracked dear girl! I'm protecting you! If you so wish to make friends, practice you're sewing and make a puppet!"_

"_Penelope, I want living friends! Why can't I talk to the servants?"_

"_Don't question me, child! And stop calling me that! You don't deserve to say my name! Call me master."_

"_I thought masters were supposed to be men, and miss-"_

_She slapped me across the face, so hard I felt her emerald ring on her boney middle finger. "You are forbidden to see that boy again, you hear?" she came close and grabbed my arms tight. "I'm protecting you! Start giving me respect!" she pushed me into the fire place and the green flames absorbed me. I was back at school in the empty classroom. I got up, dusted myself off and walked back to my dorm, tears mixing with my blood._

Penelope was inches away. I gathered up all the energy and all the courage in my heart, and slapped her. She turned at me, face full of rage.

"How dare you!"

"I dare do a lot of thing Penelope! I just never really went through. I was too scared of you! But now, I think I can take you!"

"Ha, without a wand?" she held my wand up and broke it in half.

I felt fear, but I kept going… I had to. "I don't need magic to kill you! I have my bare hands for that!"

"You little b- "before she could finish, she was tackled and she dropped her wand. I grabbed it and pointed it at her.

"Thanks Pansy."

"Are you kidding? I've wanted to do that ever since she hit me for the first time!" I looked up and saw that Monch had fled. Some security guard. But hey, I'm not complaining.

"Penelope. You deserve to die, but I'm no murderer. I will not have you're filthy blood on my hands! You say you are so loyal, to the Dark Lord… but yet you hide me from him for nearly 15 years! You made a mistake, Penelope… you let me live. That was enough to get my freedom. I should kill you- no torture you… until you begged me for death! But I am not the monster you are!"

"You are weak! To afraid to kill a murderer, a monster, even though you know that then living will cause more death- you really are heavy my dear Pansy, you're father letting you eat three meals a day?"

"No, not ever since you hexed him into madness!" Pansy smacked her in the back of the head, while still holding her arms behind her.

"That was uncalled for," She joked. "Justice… Justice, Justice, Justice… you really are weak. Kill me! Come on, kill me! Take my life away, you know you want to!" she teased and taunted, but I was not like that… I wouldn't kill her… I couldn't… I shouldn't- no I should… I should, but I can't! "See? You have to think about it! Don't! Just kill! It's a wonderful feeling really, why do think I beat you so? I needed it, Justice… you need it, just like you're mother and father…"

"Stop."

"What? Afraid it's true?"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"No!"

"You are just like you're father!"

"I'm not!"

"You are! You want to kill! You need to kill!"

"Stop it!"

"Kill me!"

"No!"

"You hate me! You despise me! Get rid of me! One less problem!"

"I'm not like you!"

"You're just like you're father!"

"No!"

"A murderer, just kill me!"

"STOP!" I pointed her wand at her.

"Kill me with my own wand, that's low."

"Stop!"

"KILL ME!"

"Justice don't do it!" shouted Pansy.

"Kill her!"

"What?"

"Two lives at once! It feels great! Try it!"

"What are doing to me?" the wand tip began to glow.

"It's in your blood, Justice…"

"You're wrong!"

"Kill me!"

"NO!"

"Justice don't!"

"KILL ME!"

"STOP!" and without meaning to, a green light shot out of the wand, hitting her straight in the face. But it wasn't as clean as that… it hit Pansy, too. "PANSY!" I threw the wand aside and ran to her. I shook her. I cried on her. "No! What have I done?!"

"You really are like your father, whether you like it or not."

I looked up to see a hooded man. "No, it was an accident! I didn't even say anything!"

"You didn't have to…"

"Who are you?" I cried.

The man pulled his hood down and revealed his face. "I think you know who I am…"

I gasped. "Snape?"

AN- Like it? Comment; let me know what you think. Hermione will get her prize in the next chapter [sorry Ladan] because I'm creating a great way for her to get the prize :)

I own Justice, Penelope, Monch, and Victoria, no more, no less XD

Comment, let me know if there's anything you'd like in the story, I'm open to any ideas. :)

-PurePlaylist14


	20. Chapter 20 It's Not Ok!

AN – Ok, this is going to be a short chapter that basically answers questions. But don't worry, there will plenty of questions left ;D

Oh, and I might not have the next chapter up for a while, because I'm going to make this story into a novel!!!! Ya! everybody cheer! Ok, so… ya, I'm going to change the characters, a bit of the plot and of course the spells, but overall it will be pretty much the same. K, that's all, ENJOY!

Disclaimer

Chapter 20 – "It's not ok!"

-Harry-

"Death is coming."

"What?"

"Harry, I see _death_! _Everywhere_! People are going to _die_!"

"Shh, shh, it'll be ok!" I tried to calm her.

"NO! It won't be ok!" she pried herself away from me and started walking, almost drunk like toward the dorm. "Everyone is going to die! I can see it! I see it like I saw you!" she turned to look at me. "When you were missing! I see bad things happening Harry! But how? They have him locked up! He can't be doing this!" she started crying and fell to the floor. I helped her up, but she seemed content on staying there. I leaned over her.

"Hermione, come on. You need to calm down!"

"I don't want to calm down! I can't calm down!" she started chocking slightly on her sobs.

"Shh! Take a deep breath!" she breathed in a shaky breath, but started to calm down. "I'm going to take you to your dorm ok?" she nodded and reached her arms up to me, but right when I picked her she screamed, and it almost looked like she was throwing something. She breathed hard for a minute or so, but then it seemed like she was acting out a scene… it was almost like what had happened with Justice… but Hermione didn't-

Hermione started backing away, almost as if I was going to attack her.

"I'm not going to hurt you Hermione!"

She started whispering, but not as if it was meant to be heard. "Penelope, I want living friends! Why can't I talk to the servants?" pause. "I thought masters were supposed to be men, and miss-" then she acted as if she was slapped across the face. She held her hand to her cheek and acted as if she saw blood. Then it seemed like someone grabbed her arms. She then was 'thrown' back to the wall. I walked up to her, and then she slapped me.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I dare do a lot of thing Penelope! I just never really went through. I was too scared of you! But now, I think I can take you!" this wasn't Hermione's voice… it was Justice. She was in trouble, and this was going to show what was happening. She's sending Hermione everything that's going on. She whispered, "My wand." Barely audible. Then she said, "I don't need magic to kill you! I have my bare hands for that!"

I heard someone walking down the halls. "Someone help!" she bent down and grabbed something invisible.

"Thanks Pansy." She looked up, then back down at… 'someone.' "Penelope. You deserve to die, but I'm no murderer. I will not have you're filthy blood on my hands!" I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned around to look at them. "You say you are so loyal, to the Dark Lord… but yet you hide me from him for nearly 15 years! You made a mistake, Penelope… you let me live. That was enough to get my freedom. I should kill you- no torture you… until you begged me for death! But I am not the monster you are!"

"Snape! Justice is in trouble!"

"Is Ms. Granger all right?"

"This is what's happening to Justice, she's sending it to Hermione!"

"And how did Ms. Riddle learn that at such a young age… and how do you know?"

"I don't know how she does it; all I know is that she's in trouble!"

"I can find out where she is, but I think we should tend to Ms. Granger first-"

"But she's acting out what's going on!"

"And if Ms. Riddle is to be killed?" I started at him. He was right. _Darn! _But even if something happened to Justice, it would happen to Hermione, and I could bear to lose her…

"Alright. But please hurry!"

-Snape-

I put on my cloak and aperated from Hogsmaid. I was at her house. I never thought I would be here again. I walked up to the door. I knocked, and an elf answered the door. "Is Penelope here?"

"Yes sir! Of course sir! Right this way to Master!" the little elf shut the door, and led me to the dungeons. I walked down the halls until I was stopped by an Ogre.

"What you doin' here? Oh! Sorry sir, I didn't recognize you!"

"I must rescue Justice, and it's fine… I've changed much since the last visit…"

"Yes sir. I should let you know though… her daughter's here too…"

"I know. You let them loose?"

"Yes sir." He hung his abnormal head and I said,

"Thank you." He smiled and I gestured for him to be quiet. I sneaked along the halls to the very end. I hid in the shadows, yet keeping away from her other little prisoners. I heard screaming. I looked just in time to see Justice shout out, "NO!" and a green light eliminated from her wand. Penelope went limp… but so did Pansy… I walked over slowly, unable to comprehend… How? Why?

"No! NO! Pansy!" she knelt over her body and started to cry. "What have I done?"

Without being able to stop myself, I said, "You really are like your father, whether you like it or not."

"No, it was an accident! I didn't even say anything!"

"You didn't have to…" I looked at Pansy, and felt a deep pain…

"Who are you?" she screamed at me.

"I think you know who I am…" I took off my hood and stepped into some light.

"Snape?"

"Hello Justice…"

"I didn't mean to kill her! I was… I wasn't even trying to kill Penelope!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that…"

"Then why did you?" she cried.

I sighed… no one, not even Dumbledore knew… "Because I'm hurt…"

"Why?" she breathed, starting to calm down.

"Because she's my daughter…"

AN – Ooo! Like? Comment and let me know!

Oh, and no, Hermione hasn't gotten her gift yet [I KNOW! Sorry!] I will definitely have it in the next chapter!

Ok… well… yea… I guess I'll go now… COMMENT!!!!!!


End file.
